Soldat Wilde
by valwen
Summary: Un siècle après la grande course d'Oban, une jeune fille décide d'entrer à l'armée. Elle n'est autre que Lidwine Wei, arrière petite fille de Molly. Winli va vite réalisé que la guerre contre les Crogs peut lui coûter sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune fille se faufila jusqu'au vaste l'entrepôt de son père. Celui-ci était occupé à discuter avec un homme politique. Elle savait qu'il en avait pour un bout de temps. Ses cheveux rose, mêlés de mèches rouges étaient retenus en queue de cheval et balançaient au rythme d'une légère brise. Elle ouvrit les portes de l'entrepôt et regarda émerveillée, le Star-Racer devant elle. Elle adopta un sourire malicieux et passa une main sur la tôle bleutée du nouveau « bébé » de son père. Elle venait d'avoir dix-sept ans et appartenait à la prestigieuse famille Wei. Cette famille possédait quelques usines de fabrication de vaisseau et disposait d'une incroyable équipe de pilote. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la demeure séparée du hangar par plusieurs centaines de mètres de pelouse.

Depuis la mort de sa grand-mère quelques années plus tôt, son père avait arrêté de participer aux courses et lui avait interdit de monter dans un de ces bolides. Elle rêvait pourtant de s'illustrer en temps que meilleure pilote tout comme sa grand-mère et d'autres membres de sa famille l'avait fait. Elle tira anxieusement sur son t-shirt noir vers son jeans. Toujours le même sourire aux lèvres, elle se plaça au commande. Elle eut un certain recul en apercevant quelques filet de nuages gris annonçant une pluie battante. Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait faire, son père, sa famille ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle leva les yeux vers les portes et aperçut sa maison. Et les ferma ensuite pour songer qu'elle ne reviendrait peut-être jamais. Elle essuya furtivement une larme sur son nez et glissa son index sur les commandes.

-J'y crois pas … Elle recommence ! Cette fois je la cloue sur sa chaise !

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, Thomas Wei se leva brusquement de la chaise de son bureau sous le regard étonné de l'homme assis en face de lui. Il l'écoutait la rhétorique de cet homme envoyé par son frère sans grande attention.

-Mr Wei, que se passe-t-il ?

Le père de la jeune fille, venait de remarquer par les larges fenêtres de son bureau que les portes de son entrepôt étaient grandes ouvertes. Il abandonna l'homme politique et se précipita hors la pièce en courant. Il dévala les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée. Il essaya ensuite d'ouvrir la porte conduisant au parc mais le système d'ouverture était bloqué. Il fut attiré par une lettre punaisée sur le mur à coté de la porte. Il l'arracha du mur et déchira l'enveloppe.

_Au revoir papa ! J'ai bloqué toute les issues (je t'avais dit que le système de sécurité ne valait rien). Tout se remettra dans l'ordre d'ici trois heures. Tu ne sais évidemment pas téléphoner ni ouvrir de fenêtre,… En fait j'ai embrouillé tout le réseau général de la maison donc tu es totalement coincé dans ta précieuse maison. Tu verras à quel point il est plaisant d'y être enfermé de force alors que tu bouilles d'envie de te tirer de là. _

_Et ouai je suis partie ! Tu refusais de m'engager comme pilote dans ton équipe alors j'ai décidé d'entrer là où aucun pilote n'est refusé. Il en manque cruellement. On se revoit un de ces jours j'espère. Peut-être que tu me laisseras ma chance la prochaine fois, si il y en a jamais une. _

_Je suis désolée du souci que je vais te causer mais mon oncle est au gouvernement. Si tu parviens à renouer les liens avec ton cher jumeau, il te mettra au courant de chaque action à laquelle je serai tenue de participer. Tu vois, j'ai même pensé au plan pouvant réunir la famille. _

_Bon bah je vais voir ce que ton nouveau modèle a dans le ventre. Dès que j'aurai signer le contrat et que je serai engagée, je te le ferrais parvenir ! Et en un seul morceau. _

_J'espère que quoi qu'il arrive tu seras fier de moi ! Ne dis rien à maman, sinon tu sais qu'elle te tuerait. Et puis, elle s'est refais une vie, je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'en faire partie. _

_Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! Bisous !!!_

_Winli_

Thomas Wei s'effondra contre la porte d'entrée. Il avait fait partir sa femme, désormais c'était sa fille qui le fuyait. Et elle choisissait de se faire tuer. Comment en était-il arrivé à cela ? L'homme était sortit du bureau et le trouva assis par terre entrain de relire la lettre.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Lidwine s'est enfuie. Et je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Nous sommes bloqué dans cette maison. Grâce à mon très cher frère ! Débrouillez-vous pour que je puisse le voir demain. Il aura bien une minute à m'accorder.

-Il a une réunion à dix heures mais il n'a rien de prévu pour l'après-midi. Venez quand vous le souhaiter. Je suis certain qu'il sera heureux de vous revoir.

Mais il n'écoutait déjà plus. Il se releva et regarda par la fenêtre à coté de lui, la fumée laissée par le passage du Star-Racer.

-Bonne chance Winli, murmura-t-il avant de soigneusement plier la lettre pour la ranger dans sa poche.

La vue de son invention franchissant les grilles de la demeure lui arracha un soupir désespéré. L'homme derrière ne cessait de tenter de joindre quelqu'un avec son portable. Il maugréait contre ce qu'il appelait un délire de gamine. Mais pour le père de Lidwine, ce n'avait rien d'une farce.

-Comment allons-nous sortir d'ici ?

-Le système va se remettre en route dans quelques heures.

-Votre frère n'appréciera pas ce retard.

-Rappelez que c'est lui qui distribue des tracts et enrôle de pilotes même de bas niveaux. Voila ce que ça donne avec ma fille. Il voulait avoir sa guerre. Et désormais il aura la mort de sa nièce sur la conscience.

-Elle fait tout de même partie de la famille Wei. Elle est issue d'une grande lignée de pilotes qui ont fait face à de nombreuses épreuves. Elle se débrouillera, elle a ça dans le sang. N'oubliez pas que sa grand-mère est devenue l'idole d'un peuple. Elle gagnait chaque course, même quand la situation semblait sans espoir, tout comme sa mère, Eva.

-Toutes les courses, sauf la dernière. Et elle a passé le restant de sa vie dans une chaise roulante à se morfondre. Quelle fin n'est-ce pas ?

-Et Eva Wei ? Et Maya Wei, sa mère ? Votre père ? Des légendes dans ce monde. Qui n'a jamais entendu parler de celle qui se faisait appelée Molly ? N'avez-vous pas dit un jour avoir l'impression que votre fille possède son caractère. C'était une femme exceptionnelle. Elle a la force et la volonté de son arrière grand-mère. Lidwine sera digne de porter votre nom, je vous l'assure.

Lidwine jeta un coup d'œil sur le domaine familial avec un soupçon d'anxiété. Elle n'avait jamais mis réellement un pied en dehors de sa maison. Elle avait bien accompagné son père aux usines ou à des courses mais c'était tout sur son expérience du monde. Elle recevait des cours particuliers et n'avait jamais eu aucune relation directe avec des personnes autres que les invités de ses parents.

Désormais, il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie d'expliquer une fausse fugue à son père. Elle s'exerça à quelques fantaisies qui ne lui avaient jamais été permises. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle força l'allure et se dirigea vers la ville.

Elle demanda son chemin à un agent de police qui regarda avec envie le prototype du Star-Racer. Elle acheta une paire de lunette noire dans une petite échoppe à la sortie de la ville. Elle la quitta ensuite, flânant et accélérant selon ses envies. Elle profitait de cette liberté. Au bout d'une heure, elle songea qu'il serait sans doute temps de faire ce pourquoi elle était partie de chez elle.

Elle parcouru une cinquantaine de kilomètre sur des terres désertes en écoutant le ronronnement du moteur. Et puis, elle rejoignit la route et ne la quitta plus.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle arriva devant les portes d'une caserne militaire. C'était un immense bâtiment, construit en pierres grises mais qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été sortit d'un bloc d'acier. Trois hommes vinrent à sa rencontre.

-C'est ici que vous recrutez les pilotes ? demanda-t-elle.

L'un deux fit un signe de la main à un homme qui ouvrit les portes. Sans lui adresser un mot, on lui indiqua la cour sur laquelle les portes s'étaient ouvertes. Elle se demanda où elle était arrivée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette indifférence.

Elle fut étonnée de voir les vaisseaux de guerre dans la caserne. Des hommes s'afféraient autours, les chargeant de munitions, de vivres.

-Pilote ?

Elle sortit de son Star-Racer d'un saut agile et fixa le gradé qui lui avait adressé la parole.

-Exact !

-La fille de Mr Wei de plus.

-Je suis venue en tant que pilote à engager. Non en temps que fille de cette famille.

-Votre age ?

Si il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas songé, c'était sa minorité. Elle retira ses lunettes, dévoilant ses yeux maquillés qui lui donnaient une mine assez rebelle, sauvage mais déterminée.

-Qu'importe mon age. Il vous faut des pilotes compétents. Vous savez que je suis de la famille Wei et que donc vous ne trouverez pas meilleurs pilotes.

-Montrez de quoi vous êtes capable.

Elle remonta dans le Star-Racer, étonné de voir que c'était si simple de jouer sur son age grâce à quelques mots sur sa famille. Elle sortit de la caserne en un tour de main et se mit à exécuter quelques figures aériennes tout en jouant sur la rapidité. Les militaires admiraient sa démonstration de pilotage. Elle se reposa à la place exacte qu'elle venait de quitter.

Elle eut droit à quelques brefs applaudissement. Elle retourna auprès du gradé.

-Nom ?

-Que pensez-vous de Lidwine Wilde ?

-Véritable nom ?

Elle savait qu'utiliser son véritable nom ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. On refuserait d'envoyer la nièce de Johnattan Wei à sa perte.

-Disons 200 000 et on oublie le nom. Vous prenez le quart, vous distribuez une moitié aux soldats présents et le reste vous le refilez à l'armée ?

-Vous avez le sens des affaires miss Wilde. Veuillez remplir ce formulaire et suivez ensuite le colonel. Il vous conduira à vos affaires. Vous quittez la terre ce soir.

-Pas d'entraînement ?

-Comme vous l'avez dit, il n'est de meilleurs pilotes. Vous n'en avez pas besoin.

-Pourriez-vous renvoyer ce vaisseau à mon père ? Dites que c'est un ordre de Mr Wei.

-C'est entendu.

Elle compléta rapidement le document et signa le contrat qui stipulait que l'armée ne serait pas responsable de sa mort le cas venus. Elle se dit que de toutes façons elle n'aurait pas à se plaindre de sa mort à l'armée, justement car elle serait justement décédée. Elle remit les feuilles au militaire. Elle en profita pour tirer son portefeuille de sa poche et de faire un chèque de la somme due.

-Bienvenue dans l'armée soldat Wilde.


	2. Chapter 2

-Soldat Wilde ! Suivez-moi !

Lidwine obéit et suivit le colonel désigner par le gardé. Il la conduisit jusqu'à une pièce sombre. Il demanda à la jeune fille d'y entrer. A contrecœur, elle y entra et se retrouva face à des piles de linges. La plupart des vêtements n'étaient pas lavés.

-Vous prenez quatre chemises blanches, une noire, trois t-shirt blanc et un noir, six pantalons et deux veston sans écusson. Trouvez aussi une paire de botte noire. Je vous laisse dix minutes pour les trouver et les lavés. Rejoignez-moi dans la cour.

Lidwine resta sans voix sous l'ordre. Le colonel resta planté devant elle.

-On salue son supérieur, hurla-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle exécuta un signe rapide de la main, essayant de se tenir droite mais vacillait sur le coté suite a sa brusque agitation.

-Tsss… Fillette !

Quand il sortit de la pièce, elle venait de réaliser plus ou moins dans quoi elle s'était engagée. Elle n'était en rien préparée à l'armée. Elle n'était pas dans un camp de vacances pour se la couler douce. Un long soupir lui échappa avant qu'elle observe qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer. Elle attrapa les vêtements demandés à chaque fois dans la plus petite taille qui était un rien trop large pour elle. Elle prenait les moins sales. Elle fut dégouttée en voyant une chemise tachée de sang qui n'était pas encore séché. Quand après quelques minutes elle eut choisis ses futurs vêtements, elle remarqua une sorte de machine. Il y en avait eu une autrefois chez elle.

Elle avait sans doute vu sa mère y faire la lessive mais il y avait au moins dix ans de cela. Sa mère étant partie suite à de longues disputes avec son père neuf ans plus tôt. Sans trop d'espoir, elle souleva le couvercle de l'appareil et y plaça ses vêtements. Toujours sans conviction elle appuya distraitement sur les boutons qui pouvaient apparemment faire fonctionner cette machine. Elle entendit de l'eau s'infiltrer dans les tuyaux. Un crachotement irrégulier de l'appareil l'a fit frissonner. Elle ne pouvait pas exploser la machine a lavé alors qu'elle n'était arrivée depuis un quart d'heure. Elle donna un coup du plat de la main et une fumée noire épaisse se répandit dans la pièce, à sa grande horreur.

-Attends, lança une voix chaleureuse dans son dos.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs donna un violent coups de pieds sur un coté de la machine. Tout se remit dans l'ordre et l'inconnue dispersa la fumée avec de grands mouvements de bras. Elle portait un t-shirt blanc qu'elle avait volontairement rétréci jusqu'au nombril.

-Elle est un rien capricieuse, faut savoir s'y prendre.

-Je vois ça… Merci !

-J'suis impressionnée par ce que t'as fait tantôt. Même avec des mois d'entraînement, on est incapable de faire ça.

-C'est un nouveau modèle de Star-Racer. Il est beaucoup plus léger, donc nettement plus simple à manipuler.

-T'es tout de même douée ! En plus à ce qui parait t'as fait un petit don pour les soldats.

-Ouai… parait !

-T'es pas fort causante ! Bon ton linge est prêt.

-Merci !

-Ah au fait je m'appelle Natsumi.

-Lidwine !

Natsumi donna un léger coup sur un des boutons et le couvercle s'ouvrit. Elle lança un léger sourire à Lidwine et sortit de la pièce. Lidwine prit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la cour.

-Deux minutes de retard, aboya-t-il.

Elle le salua du mieux qu'elle pu, ses affaires sous le bras. Il lui tendit des bouts de tissus qu'elle ne reconnu pas directement.

-Vous coudrez ces galons pendant le voyage. Vous êtes nommée capitaine. Vous prendrez à votre charge le vaisseau 239 et deux tireurs que l'on vous assignera d'ici une heure. Habillez-vous ! Occupez-vous de votre vaisseau !

-Oui colonel, murmura-t-elle.

Il s'en alla et elle se dirigea vers les vaisseaux, il y en avait tout juste septante-huit. Les plus grands étaient verts foncés. D'autres plus petit étaient bleu marine avec des bandes rouges. Au fond de la cour, quelques noirs, de la taille de trois Star-Racer. Elle fut immédiatement attirée par une affichette collée dessus portant le numéro 239. Elle trouva ce vaisseau magnifique.

-Hey Lidwine, c'est ça ?

-Ah Natsumi.

-Capitaine en une demi-heure ! C'est du jamais vu. T'imagine qu'ici il n'y a que le général pour te filer des ordres. Et vous n'êtes jamais que dix-sept capitaines. Je me demande pourquoi on t'a collée à un si petit vaisseau.

-Je ne m'y attendais pas et je préfère un petit vaisseau. Pour moi c'est parfait.

-T'es même pas fichue de faire un salut correct. Tu m'as bien fait rire, tes vêtements en main, une main levée. On devrait en engager plus souvent des filles comme toi.

Lidwine décolla rageusement l'étiquette du vaisseau, la jeta sur le sol et entra à l'intérieur. C'était minuscule. Le plafond était assez bas, mais il y avait pas mal d'espace. C'était une unique pièce. Il y avait deux couchettes superposées au fond, à coté d'un évier raccordé à une petite citerne d'eau à l'extérieur. Le siège à coté de celui du pilote ferait office de troisième lit. On avait déjà apportées quelques caisses de nourritures et de boissons qui occupaient une grande partie de l'espace. Les munitions était range dans de nombreux bacs. Il faisait sombre, même avec la lampe centrale. Il avait chacun droit à une petite lampe a coté de l'endroit ou ils dormiraient ainsi qu'une petite étagère a peine plus grande qu'un tiroir. Elle se plaça aux commandes et déposa sur le siège à coté ses vêtements qui commençaient à l'encombrer. Elle détacha ses longs cheveux, remarquant qu'elle n'avait aucun objet personnel.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller et de vérifier le moteur.

-Je suis pilote pas mécano !

-D'accord ! Vu que tu m'as bien fais rire et qu'on va se ramasser du fric grâce à toi, je suis d'accord de vérifier ton futur époux.

-Hein ?

-Bah tu sais, tu vas vivre avec ce vaisseau pendant un moment. Tu n'en sortiras que si t'es appelée à la base. Ca devient à la fois ta prison et ton meilleur ami. Un véritable homme qu'il faut chouchouter à longueur de journée.

Lidwine hocha la tête en songeant qu'elle avait sans doute bu quelque chose de pas net. Un vaisseau, reste un vaisseau. Natsumi sortit une clé anglaise de sa poche et sauta hors de l'appareil. Et commença à le vérifier tout en parlant à Lidwine qui revêtait un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon. Elle tira sur son t-shirt et en fit un nœud de sorte à se que l'on voit son ventre plat et une légère cicatrice au dessus de son nombril. La trace de son premier accident en Star-Racer. Elle avait cinq ans et s'amusait avec un modèle pour enfants quand celui-ci avait explosé. Elle avait remarqué de nombreuses disputes entre ses parents depuis ce jour-là.

-Au fait, c'est vrai que t'es de la famille Wei ?

-D'une certaine façon.

-Pourquoi t'as le nom Wilde alors ?

-Si je portai ce nom on me laisserait pas aller me faire tuer. Mon père m'a un jour parlé de mon arrière grand-mère, Eva Wei.

-La Molly ?

-Ouai c'est ça ! Elle avait un ami, Jordan Wilde qui était dans l'armée. Etant donné que c'était le seul nom de militaire que je connaissais, je l'ai simplement emprunté.

-Ah !

-C'est ainsi qu'il a fallut que j'achète ce nom pour ne pas à avoir à porter le mien et que donc t'aura plus d'argent à la fin du mois.

-Génial tout ça ! Bah tu ferrais bien d'aller chercher un peu d'huile. Et prends-moi un tournevis.

Près d'une heure plus tard, le vaisseau était entièrement vérifié et les quelques faux contacts avaient été entièrement revus. Lidwine avait astiqué l'extérieur et avait même réussi à lancer malencontreusement un seau d'eau sur Natsumi. Celle-ci c'était empressé d'utiliser sa clé anglaise comme projectile. Lidwine était parvenue à l'éviter de justesse et la clé s'était écrasée contre une colonne de caisse de vivre. Elle avait oscillé un instant sous le regard catastrophé des deux jeunes filles qui tremblaient déjà de peur au vu de la sanction qu'elles se seraient ramassée. Suite à cet incident, Lidwine avait jugé qu'il était suffisamment propre et s'était attaquée à l'intérieur.

Une alarme assourdissante se mit à retentir dans la caserne. Tous les militaires s'en allèrent en courant. Ils s'alignaient tous dans l'avant cour.

-Garde-vous à vous à coté de moi, lui cria Natsumi.

Quelques secondes plus tard un homme commença à parler à ses hommes d'une voix forte et raisonnante.

-Vous avez étés préparés à cette guerre. Regardez-vous bien. C'est la dernière fois que vous serez autant. Demain, à la même heure, il se pourrait qu'il ne reste pas la moitié d'entre-vous. Vous n'avez qu'un seul but : détruire le maximum de Crogs. Visez leurs bâtiments principaux, rasez tout sur votre passage. Faites-leur subir ce qu'il nous on fait. Il y a quatre mois n'oubliez pas qu'ils ont attaqué l'Europe. Que reste-t-il de ces pays ? Des ruines ! Des morts ! Rien ! Ils ont brisés la paix qui durait depuis un siècle.

Il tremblait de rage. Lidwine venait de réaliser une chose. Sa mère vivait en Europe. S'il ne restait rien de l'Europe cela voulait dire qu'elle était morte. Voilà la raison du voyage de son père il y a plusieurs mois. Une boule se serra dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait plus revu sa mère depuis deux ans mais elle ne souhaitait pas pour autant sa mort, elle restait sa mère. Le pire et qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il en était. Son père ne pouvait recevoir aucun coup de fil et lui confirmer ou non cette nouvelle. Elle avait désormais une véritable raison de sa battre.

-Au mur des salles des réfectoires vous trouverez le nom des équipes. Bonne chance à tous. Et essayez de revenir en vie. On viendra vous chercher dans une demi-heure. Soyez prêt.

Mais dans quoi Lidwine s'était-elle engagée. Elle ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : s'enfuir. Elle comprenait désormais l'étendue de son engagement. Alors que tous partaient vers les réfectoires qu'elle n'avait jamais vus, elle retourna à son vaisseau. Au passage, elle remarquait que certains pilotes, soldats avaient peint sur les leurs. Elle était bouleversée. Elle allait devoir tuer des gens, même si ce n'était que des Crogs. Pourquoi avait-elle désobéit à son père. Il voulait la protéger de ce monde bien trop cruel.

-Capitaine Wilde, veuillez dessiner ce symbole à l'arrière de votre vaisseau.

Un homme lui tendit une feuille représentant une sorte de Y barrer de deux traits.

-Bien.

Elle saisit un pot de peinture blanche et obéit à l'ordre en dessinant le symbole suffisamment grand pour être vu de loin. Elle ramassa l'étiquette portant le numéro 239 qu'elle avait jetée tout à l'heure et la replaça sur son vaisseau. Quelques soldats montaient dans l'endroit qui allait les abriter peut-être pour quelques heures où pour les semaines à venir.

Toujours le pinceau en main elle eut soudainement une idée. Du coté droit, elle dessina un croissant de lune et une barre. Du coté gauche une étoile et la même barre. De tous les membres de sa famille dont on lui avait parlé, elle avait toujours eu une préférence pour Eva Wei, la grande Molly. Elle portait sur ses joues les marques de l'étoile et la barre. C'était sa façon à elle de monter son attachement à sa famille dont elle ne portait désormais plus le nom. Le croissant de lune et la barre représentaient ses propres marques.

-Hey Captain Wilde devine qui est à tes ordres ? Joli déco à propos.

-Natsumi ? C'est vrai ?

-Ben ouai que c'est vrai et regarde la jolie veveste que l'on m'a donné. Et en v'la une pour toi.

C'était une blouse noire portant au bloc le symbole qu'on avait demandé à Lidwine de peindre sur le vaisseau. On avait déjà cousu ses galons de capitaine. Son nom était marqué sur une petite plaquette d'argent attaché à droite.

-Bon ben faut les sac de couchage maintenant ! Et le troisième membre va arriver. En ce moment il s'excite un peu sur le colonel. C'est marrant à voir !

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Bah disons qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être sous les ordres d'une fille et plus jeune que lui en plus. Il n'apprécie pas tellement cela.

-Bon je vais chercher le matos et toi essayes de me trouver une caisse de vodka ou de rhum… Même de la bière ou n'importe de quoi du moment que c'est de l'alcool. Et c'est toi qui payes, c'est pour la réparation de tout à l'heure.

Lidwine n'insista pas en se disant que de toute façon, il valait mieux que son argent lui serve à quelque chose. Elle avait trop peu de chance de s'en tirer.

Elle trouva facilement un soldat qui vendait des caisses d'alcool. Elle en acheta deux : une de vodka et une de bière. Elle était étonnée que personne n'en dise rien. Elle s'acheta plusieurs paquets de chocolat et s'offrit une arme à feu. Elle savait tirer depuis ses quinze ans car son père avait décrété qu'il valait mieux savoir se protéger. Mais il lui avait tout de même toujours interdit d'en posséder. Ce qu'elle trouvait d'autant plus stupide. Elle trouva aussi une brosse à dent, du dentifrice et une brosse à cheveux.

En repartant à son vaisseau, elle aperçut le colonel qui s'énervait sur un jeune homme. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'année. Ses cheveux noirs étaient totalement décoiffés.

-Lieutenant Westsen il ne vous reste pas beaucoup de temps. Alors cessez de vous plaindre car vous êtes sous les ordres d'une jeune fille. Elle est notre meilleure pilote. Aucun de ceux que nous avons entraîné n'arrive à sa cheville. Si il y a bien une équipe capable de revenir en vie c'est la votre. Vous êtes vous-même un des meilleurs tireurs.

-Mais je suis dans une équipe de gonzesses ! Je vais péter les plombs à force de vivre dans quelques mètres carrés avec deux filles.

-Voilà justement votre coéquipière, vous devriez faire connaissance. Et en plus de d'être deux filles se sont sans doute les plus jolie de cette caserne.

-Y'en a une qu'est mineure…

-Lieutenant Westsen je vous en prie faites un effort.

-Faites ce que vous pouvez pour me changer d'équipe mon oncle.

-MIKE tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça ici !

-Désolé colonel !

-Allez à votre vaisseau lieutenant Westsen !

-Bien colonel.

-Bonne chance Mike.

-Merci colonel.

-Ton père serait fier de toi !

-J'espère !

Il salua son oncle et courut rejoindre Lidwine qui venait de lâcher une de ces caisses.

-Salut ! Je suppose que c'est pour notre vaisseau.

Mike Westsen ramassa la caisse. Lidwine se demanda pourquoi on lui avait collé un mec dans les pattes. Surtout un type aussi mignon. Il lui arracha des mains la secondes caisse, ne supportant par une fille porté plus de choses que lui et marcha avec elle jusqu'au vaisseau en silence. Il les déposa à coté des sacs de couchage apportés par Natsumi.

-Qui a osé peindre des horreurs sur mon vaisseau ?

-Mike… c'est pas ton vaisseau mais celui de Lidwine ! Ton capitaine.

Lidwine lui tendit son pot de peinture.

-Quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Mauvaise idée ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait faire avec ça ! T'auras honte de ton vaisseau.

-C'est le sien aussi après tout.

-Les filles, vous n'avez rien contre les dragons ? Enfin je demande ça au capitaine.

-Fais ce que tu veux, toi aussi Natsumi. Et ne m'appelez pas capitaine.

En quelques minutes, le jeune lieutenant avait peint un dragon à coté de sa tourelle de tirs. Lidwine était assez contente qu'il n'avait pas voulu la même que celle de Natsumi. Son dragon avait un aspect un peu tordu. Mike y avait mêlés des nuances de gris et de bleus. Natsumi en était même assez impressionnée.

Une pluie fine s'était mise à tomber. Le colonel arriva près de Lidwine en courant, jetant au passage un regard à son neveu.

-Votre père vous demande.


	3. Chapter 3

-Ahhh… mon père… Euh ! Il a l'air de bonne humeur ?

-Ligne 3 !

Lidwine attrapa le téléphone au vol et le posa contre son oreille après avoir appuyer sur le 3 du combiné.

_-Papa ? _

_-Lidwine… Non mais qu'as-tu fait ?_

_-Papa, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! Maman, est-ce qu'elle était en Europe lors de l'attaque des Crogs ?_

_-…_

_-Papa ! Je dois savoir._

_-Oui._

_-Bien maintenant je sais pourquoi je suis ici. _

_-Lidwine pars de là, je donnerai n'importe quoi à l'armée mais fiche le camp. _

_-Au revoir ! Je t'aime papa._

Elle raccrocha, soupira et rendit le téléphone au colonel. La pluie fine s'intensifiait et elle rattacha ses cheveux pour ne pas les avoir collé à son visage. Elle rentra dans son vaisseau et s'assit à sa place. Elle regarda la pile de vêtement sur ce qui allait être son lit. Elle était fatiguée, triste, désespérée.

-Captain Wilde aux commandes ! Notre aller simple vers l'espace arrive.

En effet, on entendait quelque chose arriver, quelque chose de grand, très grand, qui faisait beaucoup de bruit. Natsumi entra dans le vaisseau, apportant les dernières caisses et objets.

Mike entra lui aussi, un sac à la main et jeta un coup d'œil à Lidwine qui n'avait toujours pas réagi. Il referma la porte et s'installa à sa tourelle qu'il avait vérifier quatre fois. Un léger tremblement fit comprendre à l'équipe que le vaisseau pour emmener le volontaire s'était posé. En quelques minutes, on avait fait signe à la jeune fille de partir de la cour et d'aller sur le terrain. Elle en avait profité pour faire les essais du maniement de l'appareil. Elle était loin du résultat obtenu avec son Star-Racer mais restait la meilleure pilote.

On lui fit essayer également sa radio. D'un second ordre elle du entrer dans le vaisseau, qui serait la base en cas de problème. Elle avait entendu dire que rien n'aurait pu la briser. Lidwine savait, elle, que toute chose construite par l'homme pouvait être détruite. Mais elle était étonnée de sa taille. Elle contenait tout les vaisseau qui quittait la terre, autrement dit vingt-sept sur septante-huit (soixante-dix-huit ?). Cette mission ressemblait à du suicide. Les vaisseaux de guerre étaient donc tous entassés dans une grande pièce noire. Seules les lumières centrales de chaque appareil fonctionnait.

-Bon ben les filles réveillez-moi quand il y aura de l'action ou si vous buvez un coup.

Lidwine fit du rangement dans ses affaires. Elle plaça au fond de son étagère ses vieux vêtements. Elle sortit de la poche de son jeans son portefeuille qu'elle remit dans sa poche. Il y avait une photo dedans a laquelle elle tenait plus que tout. La seule photo de ses parents et d'elle ensemble.

-Tu veux un scoop gênant ?

-Quoi ?

-On n'a pas de toilette !

-Hein ?

-Ben regarde par toi-même… Je fais quoi moi ?

En effet, la situation était extrêmement ennuyante, Natsumi se tortillait sur place, Mike ronflait bruyamment et le vaisseau géant venait de s'envoler. Lidwine réveilla Mike en lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'il devait se lever immédiatement.

-Quoi, grogna-t-il toujours couché face au mur.

-Elle est où la toilette ?

-Première porte à gauche du couloir dix-sept.

-Westsen on est dans le vaisseau.

Il se leva, toujours en grognant. Il posa un regard endormi sur Natsumi et s'empêcha d'éclater de rire en la voyant se tenir le ventre. Il prit son temps pour s'étirer, bailler et passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Westsen grouille-toi ! T'as aidé à la fabrication des vaisseaux.

-Ca va pas vous plaire…

Il appuya du pied sur un robinet de l'évier. Du sol, sortit une sorte de cuvette. Lidwine regarda le lieutenant d'un air mauvais. Celui-ci se remit dans sa couchette. Natsumi regarda Lidwine, lèvres serrées prête à envoyer n'importe quel objet sur Mike.

-Bon je vous regarde pas !

-Toi tu la fermes !

-Natsumi, est-ce que tu n'as pas emportée une bâche ?

-Elle est avec les sacs de couchage.

-Je lui avais dit à mon oncle que ça allait mal finir, je lui avais dit.

D'un geste rapide, Natsumi saisit la clé anglaise dans sa poche et la lança sur le jeune homme. Elle avait été la récupérée quelques minutes avant de partir.

-Aieuhhh mais tu vas te calmée ?

-Je t'ai dis de l'a bouclée.

-HEY ! STOP ! Y'en a marre ! Mike tu te rendors et Natsumi tu m'aides à trouver la bâche et la trousse de couture.

Elle ne s'en sortirait jamais si c'est deux-là continuaient à se chamailler pour un rien. Il fallait qu'elle leur donne des ordres. Elle répugnait à faire cela mais leur vie en dépendait. Ils ne pouvaient pas refuser d'obéir. Natsumi lui apporta sa bâche blanche et une trousse de couture.

-Tu sais coudre ? Toi ?

-Qu'est-ce tu crois ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire mais fais le vite.

-Je vais isoler l'évier du reste de la pièce en dressant la bâche. L'autre dormeur n'aura plus qu'à se débrouiller pour qu'elle tienne au plafond.

-T'as de ces idées !

Lidwine, coupa le tissus et fit passer un cordon dans un ourlet. Elle en avait marre de regarder Natsumi gesticuler entrain de la supplier de se dépêcher.

-Il dort ! Tu sais !

-Que tu crois !

-Tu sais coudre des galons ?

-Ouai captain !

-Alors acharne toi un peu sur les miens.

Elle n'avait pas d'autre solution que de l'occupée un instant. Elle fut étonnée du résultat obtenu. Ses insignes étaient parfaitement droits et à la bonne place. Elles réveillèrent Mike dans un concert de ronchonnement. Il grimpa sur une caisse qui failli s'effondrer et attacha l'invention de Lidwine sur quelques tuyaux après avoir démoli une partie du plafond. Natsumi s'était précipitée sur la « tenture » pour la tirée. Mike et Lidwine n'avaient pas réussi à retenir un petit rire.

-Ca fait deux heures que l'on a quittée la terre, vous croyez que l'on peut sortir du vaisseau ?

-Pour aller retrouver tes grands copains ? demanda Nastumi d'une voix mielleuse.

-C'est pas de ma faute si je me suis retrouvé avec vous ? Si je ne veux pas finir à l'asile je dois causer avec des mecs.

-Tu sais on vois par la vitre que personnes n'a quitté son vaisseau. Regarde par toi-même. Ceux d'en face y sont toujours, ceux d'a coté aussi.

-Je crois qu'il vaut peut-être mieux que l'on reste ici.

-Lid' on va se marrer.

-Lieutenant il n'y a rien de marrant à être ici, insista la jeune fille d'une voix sèche.

-Et c'est la gamine de Wei qui dit ça ! T'aurais mieux fait de continuer de jouer avec ta poupée, fillette. T'avais la belle vie. Un palais pour baraque, tous les Star-Racer, une mère, un père, du fric et je parie que t'avais tous les mecs à tes basques. Dis-moi une seule raison pour laquelle t'es venue ?

-Et toi Mike ? Je crois que tu ferrais mieux de la bouclée, c'est ton capitaine.

-C'est une gamine qui ne sait rien de la vie.

-J'étais pas montée dans un Star-Racer depuis des mois. J'étais cloîtrée dans mon « palais ». Ma mère s'est tirée il y a neuf ans. J'ai vécu avec les rêves de ma famille sans pouvoir piloter pour autant. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de faire savoir à mon père que je voulais entrer dans son équipe. Et puis il y a eu cette attaque de l'Europe. Des recrutements de l'armée auxquels je ne pouvais pas participer. On m'avait enfermée dans ma chambre et pendant quatre, tu entends quatre mois je n'en suis pas sortie. On me passait à manger et c'était tout. Je n'ai vu personne d'autre qu'une domestique pendant quatre mois ! Et j'ai appris que ma mère était en Europe lors de l'attaque. Et toi, une bonne raison de t'engager à la mort ?

-Je suis désolé, pour ta mère.

-T'as encore tout gagné Westsen. Mais c'est vrai, pourquoi t'es ici ?

-Gamin, je m'amusais déjà à jouer à la guerre. Je me voyais tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait dans mon vaisseau. Je voulais devenir comme mon père. Un grand général, fort et respecté. Je ne le voyais jamais, il partait sans arrêt en mission. A quinze ans je suis parti de chez ma mère. J'ai fait un tas de connerie et un jour je me suis retrouvée face à mon cher oncle. Le colonel Westsen m'a conduit à mon père. Sur le trajet où il m'a ramené à la maison, j'en ai vu de toutes les couleurs. Engueulade sur engueulades. Il est repartit dans une mission d'où il n'est jamais revenu. Il a tenté un truc d'irréfléchi et ça a causé sa perte. J'ai considéré que c'était ma faute, que je l'avais énervé.

Elle savait que chacun avait sa part de passé. Elle était étonnée qu'il vive avec de telle pensée. Mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'écouterait pas ce qu'elle dirait, surtout si elle lui sortait tout le contraire de ce qu'il pensait. Elle se tourna vers Natsumi, Mike fit pareil.

-Bah moi c'est plus simple. Je me suis retrouvée en famille d'accueil, à seize ans j'en ai eu marre et je suis partie. J'ai traîné dans les rues, ne mangeant qu'un jour sur trois. Et puis je suis tombée sur une militaire. Elle m'a parlée gentiment, elle avait l'air de me considérée comme autre chose qu'une sale gosse. Elle m'a hébergée chez elle un moment et quand je suis devenue majeur je me suis engagée. J'aimais bien les armes à feu donc je me suis retrouvée dans les tireurs. J'ai continué d'habiter chez elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Quand je lui ai annoncée que je partais pour cette mission, elle a essayé de me tuer. Si je devais rentrer je me trouverai un appart' sympa, elle me supporte déjà depuis 3 ans. Je ne la torturai pas davantage.

Lidwine tenta de mettre fin au silence qui s'était installé.

-Les radios fonctionnent n'est-ce pas ? On pourrait essayer de contacter un vaisseau.

-Elles sont sur écoute. Imagine que les Crogs tombent jamais sur notre réseau !

Lidwine soupira et bailla. Elle avait froid, elle s'ennuyait et elle avait faim. Elle s'était repliée sur elle-même sur sa couchette. Elle en avait assez de ce silence pesant. Elle n'avait jamais eut à vivre dans un endroit si calme. Sa maison était toujours bouillonnante d'activité. Son père ne cessait de donner des ordres, les domestiques s'activaient, il y avait sans arrêt des invités, le téléphone sonnait toute les trente secondes,… Elle repensait à sa mère, elle ne ressentait rien. Elle ne parvenait pas à se faire une idée de ce qu'était la mort de celle qu'il l'avait mise au monde. Elle avait beau se souvenir de tant de petites choses, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était une étrangère à sa vie. Elle n'avait rien en commun avec cette femme. Ses yeux bleus perçants peut-être, une passion pour la lecture sans doute mais sinon ?

Elle s'endormit plusieurs heures après la conversation avec Natsumi et Mike qui s'était disputé la couchette du bas pendant un long moment. Cette fois, Lidwine n'était pas intervenue.

-Natsu…

-M'appelles pas comme ça !

-Y'a captain qui à pas l'air d'aller bien.

Elle sauta de la couchette du dessus dont elle avait hérité. En y repensant elle colla un coup de poing dans le bras de Mike qui la regard d'un air affolé qui sonnait faux. Lidwine tremblait de froid et dormait d'un sommeil agité.

-On dirait qu'elle a pleuré.

-C'est une fille à papa, qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait en venant ici ?

-T'es lourd tu sais ! Je la trouve courageuse d'avoir osé affronter sa famille pour son rêve.

-Fuir ! Je l'ai fait aussi.

-Laisse tomber, c'est un milieu que tu ne connais pas. C'est pas parce qu'ils ont de l'argent et tous ce qu'ils veulent qu'ils sont forcement heureux.

Du le sac qu'il avait emporté avec lui, Mike sortit une couverture grise. Il l'étendit sur le capitaine. Il retourna à son lit et s'endormit. Nastumi le réveilla un peu plus tard en grimpant sur sa couchette. Elle s'attira tous les noms possibles et imaginables de la part du jeune homme. Elle s'endormit rapidement elle aussi. Mais tous les trois furent réveillés lorsque le vaisseau arriva. L'immense porte s'ouvrit, projetant une aveuglante lumière qui les fit sursautés. Lidwine changea de siège et ses deux coéquipiers rejoignirent leur tourelle respective. Qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver ?


	4. Chapter 4

-On va mourir !

-Ta gueule !

-Vous allez mourir !

-WESTSEN !!

-Je vais mourir !

-Lieutenant faites ce qu'elle vous a dit.

-Depuis quand tu vouvoies ?

-Depuis qu'on est censé mourir dans la seconde.

-_Capitaine Wilde_

-AHHHH on nous attaque !!!

-C'est la radio crétin ! T'es pitoyable comme mec !

-_Capitaine Wilde_

-Oui j'écoute, que voulez-vous ?

Mike se tapa la tête contre la porte du vaisseau à plusieurs reprises et Natsumi dissimula un sourire. Ce n'était pas une façon de s'adresser à quelqu'un via la radio. Le jeune homme continua et Lidwine fit signe à Natsumi de faire quelques choses. Elle lui saisit les poignets et tira violement sur les bras pour le faire reculer vers le centre du vaisseau.

-Vous quittez la base dans quatre heures. Les vaisseaux 81, 18 et 69 font partie de cette mission. Vous aurez pour but de retrouver des survivants terriens de la première attaque. Vous viserez également le quartier central.

Mike poussa Lidwine de son siège et lui enleva les mains du tableau de bord pour avoir accès à la radio.

-Ici Lieutenant Westsen ! Qu'entendez-vous par survivants ?

-'Explose pas mon vaisseau !

-_Nous ne pouvons vous donner plus d'information ! Terminé !_

-NON

Il se leva brusquement et s'éclata la tempe contre le plafond. Il essuya le sang d'un geste de rage et se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

-Mike… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda calmement Lidwine qui tremblait de peur.

-Vous n'avez pas compris ?

-Comprendre quoi ? s'inquiéta Natsumi, n'ayant jamais vu son compagnon se comporter de cette manière.

-Ils envoient quelques vaisseaux attaquer les Crogs. Ca signale notre position. Ces vaisseaux n'ont aucune chance de revenir. Un peu plus tard, on est envoyé sur leur terre. Ca permet aux derniers vaisseaux de se déployer et d'attaquer. En comptant que chacune des 7 bases envoie 4 vaisseaux minimum à deux reprises. Comptons même que deux bases ne soit pas arrivées. Ca fait déjà 40 vaisseaux de dégommer. Et donc plus de 200 hommes morts. Il y en a 27 par bases. Donc il reste environ 189 vaisseaux.

-Il y a sept bases ?

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on était la seule caserne du pays ?

Lidwine lui retourna un regard indifférent. Ils distinguaient des ombres traversant la lumière blanche.

-Dites-moi que c'est pas le 117 !

-Terry et Miguel y sont ?

-Sacha, Nico et Lucas aussi.

La porte du vaisseau se referma. Mike était effondré contre une paroi, replié sur lui-même, tête contre ses genoux. Natsumi tentait en vain de contacter quelqu'un sur la radio. Personne ne daignait répondre. Lidwine était à la fois terrorisée et scandalisée par ce qu'il était entrain de se produire. Aucun d'eux ne savait que faire. Ils repensait à leur famille, leur vie sachant que dans quatre heures ils ne retrouveraient que le néant. La tension était insupportable. Mike s'acharnait sur la radio à appeler ses amis ou à pestiférer contre ses supérieurs.

Pour se calmer les nerfs, Natsumi vérifiait sa tourelle, comptant les nombres de ses munitions. Lidwine avait reprit sa place à la radio et appelait sans cesse d'autre vaisseau dans l'espoir de la moindre réponse. Elle avait fait des grands signes à celui devant le leur. Ses occupants la laissaient faire. Au bout de deux heures, la pression s'était accumulée. Nastumi essayait en vain de dormir.

-_Capitaine Wilde_

-Oui

-_Votre mission vient d'être annulée. Voici vos nouveaux ordres : Attaquez les Crogs. Vous ne pouvez revenir à la base que quatre heures après votre départ. Qu'importe les vaisseaux terriens que vous croiserez, les survivants ou morts que vous trouverez, ne vous arrêtez pas._

-NOS AMIS SE SONT FAIT MASSACRER ET VOUS REFUSEZ QU'ON LES RAMENES SI IL LE FAUT, hurla Mike.

-Je t'en prie, tais-toi, le supplia Natsumi. Elle va en prendre pour son grade.

-Quand partons-nous ? demanda le plus posément que possible Lidwine qui était du même avis que le lieutenant.

-_Dans 17 minutes._

Mike se tourna vers Lidwine qui semblait paralysée. Elle avait coupé la liaison radio qu'un geste troublé. C'était donc ça, ce monde, cette vie, cette armée, ces hommes dont avait voulu la protéger son père. Mike sortit une bouteille de vodka de sa caisse et en but une gorgée avant de la donnée à son capitaine. L'alcool lui donna une sensation de chaleur quelques secondes et surtout un élan de courage.

-Vous savez quoi ! On ne va pas crever comme l'a répété Mike. Parait que je suis la meilleure pilote non ? Vous êtes les meilleurs tireurs. Notre vaisseau est rapide, léger et petit. Il nous faut juste tirer sur tout et n'importe quoi pendant quatre heures. Visons quelque chose de simple et de pas trop protéger. Et si il arrive un imprévu, on se cachera ou on ferra un truc stupide ou n'importe quoi… On avisera si cela devait arriver. Mais je ne mourrais pas dans ce vaisseau. Si je dois mourir se sera comme Molly Wei, dans un Star-Racer, non dans ce truc pourri.

-Bien dit !

-Et Mike arrêtes de boire sinon tu ne viseras plus droit. A ce moment-là, ça pourrait craindre.

Il avala une dernière petite gorgée et rangea la bouteille.

-C'était à notre victoire !

Elle fut surprise de constater qu'un discours même ridicule puisse créer un tel optimisme inutile. Mais après tout, il valait sans doute mieux travailler avec des gens qui croyait en ce qu'ils faisaient plutôt que des personnes pessimistes, certaines de ne jamais revenir à cette fichue base.

Elle repassait en revue les commandes, s'habituant à faire glisser rapidement ses doigts sur celles-ci. Il lui fallait de la rapidité, elle devrait être les yeux du vaisseau. Quelques minutes avant de se mettre en place vers ce qui pouvait devenir son ultime sortie, elle sortit son portefeuille de sa poche. Elle le plaça sur ses genoux, l'ouvrit et sortit une petite photo repliée.

Elle ne l'avait pas regardée depuis des mois. Sa mère la tenait sur ses genoux, souriant pour un bonheur qui allait se briser quelques temps après.

Elle la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et lança le portefeuille dans son étagère ouverte. Elle resserra ses cheveux dans leur élastique et détacha les quelques boutons de sa veste pour qu'elle ne gène pas ses mouvements. La jeune fille y plaça son arme et des munitions. Elle appuya sur la porte de l'étagère pour qu'elle se referme. Il ne valait mieux pas que ses affaires sortent pendant la sortie.

-_Capitaine Wilde, veuillez vous présenter à la sortie du vaisseau._

Elle regarda ses compagnons rentrer dans leur tourelle. Nastumi lui adressa un fin sourire et Mike fit une sorte de salut du bout des doigts.

-Hey au fond t'es un bon capitaine même si t'es encore qu'une gamine. C'était courageux de ta part de venir ici !

Elle ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il savait que le compliment lui allait droit au cœur. Elle mit en route le moteur et s'éleva de quelques dizaines centimètres au dessus du sol, juste assez pour glisser entre les vaisseaux. Elle rejoignit les vaisseaux 69, 18 et 81. Les pilotes lui adressèrent un signe vague de la main pour lui souhaite de la chance. Elle allait en avoir bien besoin.

-_Capitaine Wilde vous allez recevoir les cartes à gauche de l'écran. Elles sont incomplètes. Les premiers vaisseaux ne sont pas parvenus à récolter plus d'informations. Les Crogs ont brisé leur scanner trop tôt. La porte de la base s'ouvrira dans quatre heures. Aucune minute de retard ne vous est permise_.

-Bien !

Elle ne jugea pas nécessaire de prévenir les autres qu'ils allaient voler en aveugle et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'accorder le luxe du retard. Un frisson engourdi ses membres. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien avalée depuis près d'une journée mais aucune sensation de faim ne lui occupait l'esprit. La porte commençait à s'ouvrir et la même lueur blanche s'infiltrait dans l'immense vaisseau. Elle s'estompa, laissant apparaître le noir d'une nuit sans étoile.

Des cartes possédant de grosses zones de blanc s'affichèrent sur son écran. La base était située à plusieurs kilomètres du sol. Lidwine comprit qu'elle était cachée par des nuages de fumées lorsqu'elle les traversa de son vaisseau. Elle tombait en chute libre et entendait Natsumi répété que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Elle reprit son vaisseau en main en apercevant des ruines de ce qui devait être il y a encore quelques heures des maisons.

Elle accéléra et changea de direction. C'était de la folie. Mais si il fallait voler en aveugle, elle préférait encore que ce soit du terrain qu'aucun vaisseau n'avait encore eu le temps de voir. Elle était presque certaine que les Crogs avait massé leurs armes sur les zones déjà ciblées par la terre.

-_CAPITAINE WILDE DEMI-TOUR_ !!

Elle ne répondit pas et s'envola vers les terres Crogs. Elle se cachait dans les volutes de l'épaisse fumée et restait suffisamment haut pour voir du mouvement de la part de ses ennemis. Elle eut l'impression d'observer des fourmis. Mais des fourmis dangereuses, qui pouvaient attaquer et piquer à tout instant.

Elle survola des ruines durant un moment. Ses coéquipiers attendaient son signal pour se mettre à tirer. Elle voulait mettre le plus de distance entre la base et elle. D'un coté c'était risqué, de l'autre elle ne prévoyait pas une lourde attaque des Crogs. Après dix minutes de vol elle n'avait pas encore donné d'ordre et ne s'était pas rapprochée du sol. Elle se refusait de donner un ordre qui allait tuer des gens, même des Crogs. Pour elle dans chaque nation il y avait les bons et les méchants. Chaque mètre qu'elle parcourait donnait de nouvelle information sur cette terre jamais parcourue par des humains. Le scanner de son vaisseau était relié à la base. Elle recevait régulièrement les mises à jour des cartes. Sur son radar, elle ne détectait aucune présence. Seulement une multitude de points représentant la population. Elle était étonnée de ne pas avoir de signal de vaisseau. Elle cherchait une cible qui pouvait faire le maximum de dégât. Mike s'impatientait.

-Lid' c'est quand tu veux !

-Ouai, ouai ! Et ne m'appelles plus jamais ainsi !

-C'est quoi alors ton surnom ?

-TIRE


	5. Chapter 5

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle fit un brusque écart de sa trajectoire et il se cogna la tête. Natsumi se mit à tirer sur le vaisseau qui les suivait désormais. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits et Mike fit de même. Lidwine accélérait et approchait du sol, il était temps de faire ce pourquoi elle était venue : piloter.

Natsumi venait de faire exploser le vaisseau et attaquait les habitations. Mike bien que toujours sonné tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait. Un autre vaisseau commença à les poursuivre. Elle zigzaguait, exécutait n'importe quelle figure qui lui permettait de gagner du terrain. Les vaisseaux des Crogs ne possédaient pas la même souplesse du mouvement et cela l'avantageait.

-TIREZ A LA BASE DES BATIMENTS !

Ce n'était que de simple habitation de campagne. Elles étaient construites dans une sorte d'acier qui ne résistait pas longtemps aux canons de son vaisseau. Toujours en évitant les tirs de son ennemi, elle donnait la possibilité aux tireurs de détruire de nombreux bâtiments.

Elle gardait un œil sur ce qu'il se passait derrière son vaisseau. Mike avait l'air de s'amuser malgré la gravité de la situation. Elle fut distraite l'espace d'une seconde, regardant une sorte de tourelle s'effondrer.

-LID' A DROITE

Elle fit confiance à la voix de Nastumi. En effet, un vaisseau Crogs fonçait droit sur elle. Elle se rapprocha fortement du sol et évita l'ennemi qui s'écrasa contre leur poursuivant. Ils retombèrent en débris lourd. Elle remonta dans les nuages afin de s'y cacher un instant.

-On a été touché ? s'inquiéta.

-Quelques tirs sans gravité.

-Lid' évite de t'approcher trop du sol. J'ai vu des trucs qui pourraient être un genre de canon. Tu ne les éviteras que si tu restes à distance.

-Merci du conseille !

Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle ne parvenait pas à repéré leur vaisseaux sur son radar. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il lui restait plus de trois heures à tenir. Le paysage était sombre, aucune couleur n'y apportait de la gaieté. Il valait sans doute mieux, cela renforçait l'idée de barbarie que se faisait Lidwine des Crogs.

Elle restait planquée dans la fumée et laissait tirer ses compagnons. Ils ne savaient plus rien viser de précis. Ce petit scénario dura une demi-heure. Ils ne rencontraient plus de vaisseaux. Son radar n'indiquait plus de signe de vie jusqu'à ce qu'un point inhabituel ne s'affiche d'un coup.

-Je redescends ! Je pense qu'un vaisseau terrien est à terre dans cette zone. Arrêtez de tirer un moment.

-Tu connais les ordres !

-Je ne laisserai pas mourir des militaires si je peux les sauver.

-Lidwine je t'aime ! Là tu viens de me prouver que t'es un vrai soldat !

-J'ai pas besoin de ta déclaration d'amour pour autant !

Elle piqua vers le sol de façon inattendue et Mike se cogna de nouveau la tête. Nastumi éclata de rire en l'entendant jurer. Mais elle restait attentive. Lidwine essayait de se déplacer à vitesse fulgurante. Il valait mieux éviter que l'on remarque sa présence. Elle jetait des coups d'oeils furtif sur son radar et sur le sol mais elle ne voyait rien et se rapprochait pourtant du point lumineux. Elle était dans une zone désertique.

-L'est où ton vaisseau ?

Elle repassait sans arrêt à l'endroit indiqué. Elle finit par se poser sur le sol malgré les protestations de ses tireurs.

-On descend !

-QUOI ?

-Lidwine on va se faire tuer ! Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec l'autre abruti.

-Il y a quelque chose sous terre. Je tiens à savoir de quoi il s'agit.

-Lieutenant ouvrez la porte !

Nastumi regarda le jeune homme pour lui faire comprendre que c'était du suicide. Elle espérait qu'il désobéisse à cet ordre irréfléchi. Il déverrouilla la porte et celle-ci tomba sur le sol comme pour une passerelle. Lidwine tira son arme de sa poche brusquement. Elle avança sur les terres Crogs méfiante. C'était une terre dévastée, d'une couleur rougeoyante. Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de vie, pas même le moindre son si ce n'est celui d'un vent froid parcourant la plaine.

Elle s'agenouilla et porta son oreille à la terre, persuadée que son radar ne pouvait se tromper. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans le sol. Cette chose devait être de plus petite taille que son vaisseau.

-Il me faut une pelle ou un truc du genre.

Nastumi retourna dans le vaisseau d'un bond prodigieux et en ressortit avec une pelle miniature de la taille d'un bras. Elle fut accueillie par le rire moqueur de Mike qui évita cette fois la clé anglaise de la jeune fille.

-Toi tu creuses, ordonna Lidwine à Mike qui la gratifia d'un regard assassin.

Lidwine marcha jusqu'à la clé anglaise, cherchant du regard un point inespéré. Elle la ramena à Nastumi qui se moquait à présent de Mike. Il avait brisé la pelle en deux et était maintenant à genoux pour creuser. Cette situation se perdura pendant un quart d'heure. Lidwine en avait profité pour avaler une ration de nourriture que l'armée leur avait fournie.

-Vous avez entendu ?

-Quoi ?

-Vous avez entendu ?

-Oui mais entendre quoi ?

-Ben un bruit !

-Tout ce que j'entends c'est ton cerveau qui hurle au supplice.

-Ah ah ! Très drôle Nastu !

-Captain j'ai l'autorisation de lui faire éclater la cervelle ?

Lidwine rentra dans le vaisseau et fut attirée par son radar. Le point semblait actif. Il bougeait légèrement, presque imperceptiblement. Elle sauta hors du vaisseau et entendit une longue plainte. Sous leurs pieds, la terre émit un léger tremblement.

-Au vaisseau, murmura Lidwine en se précipitant sur ses commandes.

A peine Mike eut-il refermé la porte qu'elle décolla. Le point bougeait désormais. Elle ne parvenait pas à obtenir la puissance maximale de son vaisseau dès la mise en route du moteur. Elle regretta son Satr-Racer un instant. Elle remontait dans les fumées. Mais la chose s'était mise à la suivre. Elle demanda à ses coéquipiers de ne pas tirer.

Quand elle fut totalement cachée. Elle s'arrêta et attendit en planant au dessus de la zone.

-Euh Lid' dans ces cas là en général on pousse le moteur à fond et on dit bye…

-C'est un de leur vaisseau. Ca n'appartient pas à cette planète.

-Ca pourrait être pire !

-Préparez-vous à tirer tout de même.

Sur le coup, elle songea qu'il ne restait que deux heures à tenir. La moitié du temps était passée. Elle considérait qu'il faudrait une demi-heure à pleine vitesse pour rentrer à la base. En comptant un quart d'heure d'imprévu, cela lui laissait encore une heure et quart pour explorer ces zones et de trouver une cible qui causerait du problèmes chez les Crogs.

Elle décrivait de grands cercles dans le ciel sombre et bougeait en fonction de la position du point sur son radar. Elle comprit soudainement que la chose la poursuivait. Il fallait soit se trouver face à face avec elle soit déguerpir. Sa raison lui soufflait la seconde solution mais sa curiosité la poussa à rester immobile.

-On va se faire descendre, Lid'.

-Même si ça arrive trop souvent c'est temps-ci ! Je suis d'accord avec Westsen.

Lidwine continuait de fixer l'horizon. Elle savait que la chose se déplaçait droit sur elle. Prête à partir au plus vite, elle ne changea pas sa position. Une image blanche sans netteté lui apparut dans la brume noire.

-Un scarabée géant, un Nourasian, en conclut Mike.

Mais en s'approchant plus près de ce que Mike appelait un scarabée géant, elle remarqua que le Nourasian était en piteux état. Il était effondré sur sa selle et inclina simplement la tête en guise de remerciements. Lidwine les avis sorti d'une très mauvaise posture. Il partit dans la direction opposée du vaisseau terrien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?

-Westen, quand arrêteras-tu de nous poser des questions stupides dont on ne saurait pas te filer de réponse.

-Cette fois, il faut y aller. Sinon à la base on va se faire disputer car on aura rien explosé.

-Lidwine, même si l'autre ne l'avouera pas, tu as bien fait de nous obliger à rester. Et encore une fois il à raison. Il est impressionnant aujourd'hui. T'es un bon capitaine.

-Merci de me faire confiance !

Elle remonta se cacher dans l'épaisse fumée. Elle retourna vers une ville qu'ils avaient « bombardé » tout à l'heure. Plusieurs vaisseaux crogs les attendaient. Elle ne parvint pas à les contourner.

-Bon les filles j'ai été très heureux de vous connaître mais là, ça sent pas bon !

-Ca va secouer !

Elle changea de direction brusquement et repartit dans le sens opposé. Elle avait l'intention de les amenés a tirer sur leur propre bâtiments.

-Sans te vexer Lid' on dirait qu'il y en a un qui veut utiliser son trident.

-Je contrôle …

Après un instant de réflexion, elle remarqua qu'il se dirigeait bien trop vite vers elle.

-PAS !!

Elle piqua vers le sol forçant le Crog(s ?) à la suivre. Son but était qu'il s'éclate contre un lieu important mais il y avait un sérieux problème de distance entre eux. Mike avait beau s'acharner sur lui, rien n'y fit. Il changea même les munitions de son canon, lorsque Natsumi lui proposa de l'aide. Un s'occupait de tirer sur les vaisseaux et l'autres du sol. L'ennui deux autres vaisseaux rejoignirent leurs confrères.

-TENTE QUELQUE CHOSE !

-Facile à dire…

Elle vira vers une tourelle en espérant qu'en la suivant, un des vaisseaux ne s'écrase contre elle. Ce fut presque le scénario espérer, un vaisseau toucha l'autre d'un tir et sa trajectoire dévia sur le Crog(s ?) qui s'apprêtait à faire du découpage des terriens.

-_Capitaine_ _Wilde nous vous accordons une demi-heure pour retourner à la base. _

-Quoi ?

-_Retournez à la base, vous disposez de 30 minutes._

-Je suis trop loin !

-_Débrouillez-vous._

Si elle n'avait affaire à aucune attaque, elle pouvait y être en vingt minutes. Pour cela, il fallait pousser le moteur jusqu'à sa vitesse limite. Elle en toucha un mot aux tireurs tout en faisant son possible pour éviter les Crogs. Ils avaient salement amoché la tourelle de Nastumi.

-Aux essais, certains ont explosé en atteignant cette vitesse.

-Je fais quoi alors ?

-C'est toi le capitaine Lidwine.

Elle réessaya son plan désormais nommé Tourelle. Elle eut la chance de supprimer un vaisseau cette fois-ci. Un vaisseau terrien approchait, le 117. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur place. Ils laissèrent Lidwine, Mike et Nastumi avec les Crogs.

-T'es copains nous ont lâchés !

-Copains ?

-117 !

-Les cons !!

-Vise le bleu, il se rapproche trop de nous.

Mike obéit se promettant de faire la peau à ses prétendus amis. Après plusieurs minutes de ballet aérien, ils vinrent à bout, non sans peine des derniers vaisseaux. Lidwine rejoignit ses nuages et prit la décision d'accélérer à la puissance maximale.

Elle remontait sans cesse. Elle se refusait à avoir de nouveaux vaisseaux à ses trousses. Après un quart d'heure, la base lui apparut enfin. Elle s'était déplacée vers le Nord ainsi, elle avait eu nettement moins de distances à parcourir. Elle décida d'attendre les cinq dernières minutes à tourner autour de la base. C'était moins risqué que de retourner vers le sol.


	6. Chapter 6

-Bon je vais faire un tour au 117 !

-Ouai c'est ça mon gars ! Tu restes et répares ce fichu vaisseau !

-Mais ils…

-Vaisseau !

-Je suis lieutenant t'as pas à me donner d'ordre !

-Non mais « elle » oui !

-Et « elle » dit quoi ?

-Que je vous accordes tous les deux une demi-heure ! On ne repart pas avant demain, le vaisseau peut attendre quelques minutes.

-Merci Captain !

Mike bondit hors du vaisseau. Nastumi regarda Lidwine qui semblait perturbée. La jeune fille, avait passé un autre pantalon et remit son t-shirt trop court. Elle se fichait éperdument des ordres. Elle pensait au Nourasien. Se demandant comment il avait pu se retrouver sous terre, depuis combien de temps était-il là ou pourquoi. On lui avait donné les instructions de sa prochaine mission. Elle était beaucoup plus courte mais plus dangereuse.

On lâcherait son vaisseau au dessus de ce qui semblait être le quartier général. Elle était le premier vaisseau à quitter la base. Sept autres la suivraient à intervalle de neuf minutes. Ils devraient faire exploser la base des Crogs. Mais ce n'était pas la mission qui l'inquiétait le plus, ni le Nourassien. Elle voulait savoir combien de vaisseaux étaient rentrés. Mike était fou de joie que ses amis soient rentrés même si ceux-ci les avaient laissés face à des Crogs sans donner la moindre aide.

Elle se coucha sur son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Elle avait peine a croire qu'elle n'était partie de chez elle il y a moins d'une journée. Elle songea à tout ce qui s'était produit et finit par s'endormir. Quand Mike revint, lui et Nastumi commencèrent à réparer le vaisseau en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Ils jugeaient qu'ils n'avaient de toutes façons pas besoin d'elle et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se repose.

Elle dormit pendant six heures. Quand elle se réveilla, elle trouva ses coéquipiers entrain faire le tris de la nourriture mangeable de celle qu'il valait mieux ouvrir en cas d'extrême urgence. Il voulait alléger le vaisseau pour lui donner un peu plus de vitesse et comptait laisser quelques caisses à la base. Il avait déjà enlevé certains de leurs affaires dont le trop de vêtements. Ils en avaient conclu que si ils s'écrasaient, ils n'avaient pas besoin de vêtements et qu'ils pouvaient se changer à chaque fois qu'ils rentraient à la base.

-Ah ! Lidwine, on t'a laissée dormir. Le vaisseau est presque comme neuf.

-Vous foutez quoi avec la nourriture ?

-On allège le vaisseau !

-…

-Pour qu'il aille plus vite !

-…

-Pour toi.

-…

-Pour que tu puisses battre des records de vitesse.

-…

-Dis quelques choses je t'en prie !

-Westsen t'es stupide.

-C'est une assez bonne idée. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-On dirait que t'en as rien à faire de la vitesse du vaisseau.

-Précisément ! Je ne recommencerai pas la folie de le pousser à bout comme tout à l'heure.

-Tu as dormi environ six heures.

-On a pas eu de nouvelles ?

-De quoi ?

-Non rien… Merci pour le vaisseau.

Nastumi et Mike échangèrent un regard rempli d'énervement et d'interrogation. Lidwine tira sur le rideau pour faire un brin de toilette. Elle avait espéré des nouvelles de son père, ou de la terre, même d'une mission ou l'autre. Elle mouilla ses cheveux qui ondulèrent au contact de l'eau. Un peu plus tard, elle retira de son étagère le surplus de vêtements mais y laissa son jeans et garda son t-shirt.

Ses compagnons s'endormirent quelques heures plus tard. Elle veilla longuement, regardant l'agitation que procuraient les différentes préparations de mission. Elle n'avait plus la notion de l'heure terrienne. Il faisait peut-être nuit chez elle. Elle était exténuée et se rendormit pour se réveiller peu après.

-_Capitaine Wilde préparez-vous à quitter la base._

Mike se cogna (encore une fois) la tête contre le « plafond » du vaisseau et jura sous les rires de Nastumi. Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans leurs tourelles et laissèrent à Lidwine le soin du pilotage. Quand la porte de la base s'ouvrit, elle crut apercevoir une ombre dans la lumière blanche. Elle s'élança dans le vide et s'aperçut vite qu'il y avait un léger problème : quatre vaisseaux Crogs lui fonçaient dessus.

Elle soupira comprenant que le petit manège d'hier ne faisait que commencer. Elle se réprima intérieurement en songeant qu'elle voulait devenir une grande pilote. Sa vie était en jeu, ç'était mieux qu'un entraînement, c'était de la survie. Elle enchaîna les cascades pendant que ses tireurs dégommaient tous ce qu'ils pouvaient. Neuf minutes plus tard, son radar indiquait un nouveau vaisseau terrien.

Elle s'aventurait désormais beaucoup plus près du sol, elle préférait avoir une bonne vision du quartier central. L'ennui pour eux, ils y avaient plusieurs dizaines de vaisseaux et armes Crogs qui pouvaient vouloir leur faire la peau.

-Remonte Lid' !

-On est repéré ! C'est trop tard ! Autant attaquer !

-Dégage d'ici alors !

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, elle devait faire en sorte que le centre des Crogs soit détruit. Trente-neuf minutes après le début de l'opération, elle sentait que son vaisseau ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Un de ces moteurs avait été lourdement atteint et elle avait failli se prendre un Crog(s ?) de face lorsqu'elle faisait du raz motte. Elle s'ennuyait un peu. Elle avait juste a faire glisser ses doigts sur un panneau et a donner un ou l'autre coup de pédale. Elle enviait Mike et Natsumi qui se disputait le nombre de Crogs abattu. De plus, d'autres vaisseaux les avaient rejoint. Malheureusement l'un deux avait subi une lourde attaque et avait été descendu. Ils avaient assisté à la chute du vaisseau, impuissant et avaient dès lors redoublé de cruauté envers les Crogs.

-Hey Lid' vise un peu vers la tour. Il y a un truc bizarre.

Elle s'approcha de la tour désignée et en fit le tour. Elle ne remarqua rien jusqu'à sentir une violente secousse. En s'approchant davantage, elle remarqua un vaisseau particulier. Il était nettement plus petit, trop étroit pour y cacher un Crog(s ?). Il était piloté à distance. Un de ses tirs avait touché le second moteur. Si jamais le troisième se faisait exploser, il n'existerait plus de Lidwine, ni de Mike, sans parler de Nastumi qui se trouvait au-dessus de ce moteur.

D'autres vaisseaux du type arrivèrent de nulle part, ils attaquaient en groupe. Chaque vaisseau était pris d'assaut par ces robots. Lidwine ne s'en sortait pas, deux d'entre eux s'étaient déjà écrasé contre sa paroi arrière.

-Evite celui-la !

Désormais, le troisième vaisseau miniature venait de lui foncer dessus. Le problème n'était pas là, il venait de s'exploser sur son troisième et dernier moteur. Elle tentait de reprendre de l'altitude vainement. Elle du vite se rendre à l'évidence. Son vaisseau, le numéro 239 était fini.

-C'est la fin !

-Quoi ?

-Le troisième moteur est mort. J'ai deux solutions.

-Abrège alors.

-Soit je m'écrase contre un truc qui fait du dégât.

Elle redoutais particulièrement cette fin et ne souhaitait en aucun cas la réaliser.

-Soit j'essaye de me poser le plus loin possible d'ici et on essaye de contacter la base pour qu'on vienne nous rechercher.

-2eme possibilité !

-Pareil !

Elle évita de justesse un vaisseau et essaya de quitter le champ de tirs. Elle perdait de plus en plus de vitesse et ne parvenait pas à dévier de sa trajectoire. Elle perdait de sa vitesse.

-Je suis désolée…

Elle tenta d'éviter une tour d'un grand mouvement de bras mais une paroi l'effleura et une chute de quelques dizaines de mètre s'en suivit. Le choc de l'arrivée au sol fut brusque, rapide, attendu mais moins violent que prévu.


	7. Chapter 7

-Lid' !

Mike secouait vivement la jeune fille pendant que Nastumi chargeait quelques armes. Ils s'étaient plantés en plein milieu de la ville. Ils devraient affrontés les Crogs. Mike ne préférait pas y songer et tentait de réveiller Lidwine. Elle ouvrit les yeux et passa sa main sur une fine coupure sur sa tempe.

-C'est pas bien grave. Il faut se tirer de là !

-Westsen… trop tard !

En effet, un Crog(s ?) avait entrepris le découpage de l'acier noir. Lidwine, debout tant bien que mal, tira de sa poche son arme. Quoi qu'elle pensait que ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose. De plus, elle voyait flou. Elle tira deux coups en direction du Crog(s ?). Lorsque la tôle tomba à l'intérieur du vaisseau, elle ne parvint pas à avoir la rapidité de bouger. Elle s'évanouit de nouveau dans un grand cri de Mike.

-Hum…

Lidwine se réveillait péniblement, elle était dans une pièce sombre, suspendue par les poignets. Elle touchait le sol de la pointe des pieds. Elle n'entendait rien, elle ne savait pas si ce problème venait d'elle où si il faisait réellement un silence de mort dans sa geôle.

Ses bras la faisaient énormément souffrir. Ils tiraient et elle avait l'impression qu'ils allaient se détacher de son corps. Quand elle s'habitua à la pénombre, elle remarqua qu'elle était seule. Par contre, ce qu'il lui fallu plus de temps pour s'en rendre compte, était la présence des ossements à coté de ses pieds. Elle hurla, elle se calma rapidement comprenant qu'elle allait pour finir se déchirer un bras.

Elle inspecta la cellule, elle était en équilibre sur une table. Elle ne parvenait pas à voir le sol. Au fond de la pièce, elle distinguait de la lumière. Quatre traits fins par où la lumière entrait, cela devait être une porte. Elle ne su jamais combien de temps elle resta là, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, regrettant de ne pas avoir obéi à son père.

La porte s'ouvrit, déversant un flot de lumière sur le visage de la jeune fille qui ne parvint pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle sentit moins de pression sur ses bas, elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et tomba lourdement sur la table. Celle-ci se retourna et Lidwine se retrouva sur un sol poussiéreux, gluant à l'odeur infecte.

-Au vaisseau !

Un Crog(s ?) l'attrapa par un de ses poignets douloureux et la remit sur ses jambes en la poussant. Il fallait qu'elle marche. Elle tenta de mettre son pied gauche sur le sol et d'avancer la jambe droite mais il n'y parvenait pas. Elle se retrouvait soit à genoux soit tirée violement par le Crog(s ?). Il en avait a présent marre et la portait sur son dos. Elle ne voyait rien, tout ce déroulait trop vite. Elle entendait des tirs et des rires ou des Crogs.

Elle fut jetée dans un vaisseau, dans une sorte de cage et perdit encore une fois connaissance.

-Lid' !

-Arrêtes d'hurler, supplia-t-elle en remarquant qu'elle avait sa tête posée sur les genoux de Mike.

-Je ne hurle pas…

-Hum… On est où ?

-Dans un de leur vaisseau. Ils nous emmènent sur une de leur planète captive.

-Et Natsumi ?

-Elle est dans l'autre vaisseau, dans un sale état.

-Elle a du se débattre.

-Pas comme toi… une vrai loque !

Elle fut tentée de le gifler. Mais il avait tout de même raison. Elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à se défendre. De plus, elle aurait eu du mal.

Elle trouva une position plus confortable qu'a moitié couchée sur Mike, surtout moins embarrassante. Ils parlèrent très peu durant le voyage qui s'éternisait.

-Il y en avait d'autres ?

-D'autres ?

-Personnes humaines ?

-Seulement nous, quelques extra-terrestres, deux Crogs et c'est tout.

Elle pensait à Natsumi, toute seule… Elle avait peur d'être séparée de ses coéquipiers. Encore une fois elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir écouter son père. A l'heure qu'il était, on lui avait peut-être signalé sa disparition ou pire, sa mort. Elle se replongea dans son silence jusqu'à l'arrivée sur cette planète occupée par les Crogs.

Un Crog(s ?) ouvrit la porte, la tira par un bras et attrapa la jambe de Mike pour les tirés hors du vaisseau. Mike retomba sur la jeune fille qui se massait l'épaule.

-Debout !

Ils ne le se firent pas dire deux fois. Le second vaisseau arriva et ils remarquèrent Natsumi qui descendit dignement en premier lieu. Un Crog(s ?) l'agrippa par la taille et la lança vers les autres terriens. Mike la rattrapa du mieux qu'il pu. En levant les yeux, Lidwine remarqua que les maisons étaient rassemblées autour d'une colline. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que des paysages de fleurs, de rivière, de paix. Cela semblait éternel, le temps aurait pu s'arrêter que tout serait resté intact. Au loin au-dessus de l'immense colline se dessinait un temple, ou palais. Elle n'était pas certaine. Elle trouvait étrange que les Crogs les amène dans un lieu si « paisible ». Ce n'était désormais plus le mot. Les quelques Crogs attachaient des liens de fer au poignet de leurs prisonniers. Elle tendit ses mains et aperçut un scarabée géant dans le ciel.

-Tridos ! Que faites-vous ici ?

-Nous vous amenons des prisonniers.

-Nos salles regorges de ce que vous appelés prisonniers. N'est-ce pas des terriens ?

-Ils bombardent nos terres. Des centaines des notre sont morts.

-Vous avez rasé la moitié des leurs Tridos et vous vous en ventez ! Je ne les retiendrais pas prisonniers. Je suis en bon accord avec la terre. Vous ne me ferrez pas briser cette entente.

-Qu'importe comment vous les traités, ils restent ici ! Vous êtes vous-même prisonnier et vous ne pouvez vous enfuir.

Elle frappa Lidwine à l'estomac et sous le coup elle tomba à genoux dans un cri de douleur inhumain. Mike essaya de blesser le Crog(s ?) mais elle le retint par le bas de son pantalon. Il valait mieux qu'ils ne se fassent pas remarquer. Visiblement le Nourasien n'avait pas l'intention de leur créer des ennuis et cette situation pouvait se révéler favorable.

Les Crogs remontèrent à leurs vaisseaux et laissèrent les humains avec le Nourasien. Il descendit de son scarabée et aida Mike à relever Lidwine qui saignait abondamment. Natsumi était toujours à terre, assise. Elle tenait son poignet droit. L'angle qu'il formait démontrait qu'il était brisé. Elle se remit sur ses jambes et suivit le Nourasien en boitant.

-Je vais vous envoyer quelqu'un. Mais cette petite à besoin de soin urgent. Il faut que je l'emmène.

Il remonta sur son scarabée, Lidwine dans les bras.

-Si vous vous en sentez le courage, vous pouvez marcher vers le temple en suivant le chemin, on vous y accueillera.

Nastumi hocha la tête, jetant un coup d'œil vers les cheveux roses de Lidwine emmêlés et étendus sur ses épaules. Elle regarda en direction du chemin indiqué. C'était un tout petit passage. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'envie de marcher. Elle s'assit sur une grande pierre et regarda le Nourasien s'envoler avec son amie. Elle n'avait pas totalement confiance en lui mais il était peut-être le seul qui pouvait aider Lidwine.

Les Nourasiens étaient en bonne entente avec les terriens depuis que Molly Wei avait présenté l'un d'eux. Et puis elle se rappela du véritable de nom de Lidwine. Elle sourit à la pensée du Nourasien qui réaliserait cela. Son capitaine Wilde n'était que la descendante de celle qui avait passé des heures en compagnie de leur ancien roi.

-Tu crois que le Nourasien avec qui l'arrière grand-mère de Lidwine s'entendait bien vit toujours ?

-Il serait vieux…

-Les nourasiens vivent plus de deux cent ans non ?

-De leur années ?

-J'en sais rien…

-Ca pourrait faire bizarre… Imagine le copain de son arrière grand-mère qui la verrait. Nan… ça le fait pas !

-Je trouverais ça touchant ! Et c'est pas parce que ça le fait pas pour toi que ça ne peut être réel.

-Pose pas la question alors !

-On sait jamais te parler à toi !

-Non c'est à toi qu'on ne sait pas parlé !

-Tes lourd !

-Toi plus que moi !

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Mike ne répondit pas, il s'aventurait sur le sentier désigné par le vieux Nourasien. Natsumi qui avait quelques difficultés à marcher ne se résolu pas à le suivre et le regarda partir sans rien ajouter.

Lidwine essuya une larme sur sa joue. Elle avait mal, partout mais surtout au ventre. Le Crog(s ?) lui avait ouvert tout le coté droit. Elle ignorait comment un simple coup de poing avait eu cet effet mais elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux plus croiser leur route. Elle se refusait de pleurer pour la douleur et frotta son œil et respira calmement. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Le Nourasien marmonnait dans une langue inconnue et au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait qu'elle s'endormait. Il arriva au temple du dessus de la colline et appela un garde pour qu'il la porte jusqu'au médecin. Il désigna un autre Nourasien pour aller chercher Mike et Natsumi.

Mike était revenu en hurlant vers Natsumi lorsqu'il avait aperçu un buisson bougé. Elle avait éclaté de rire e, le voyant s'agiter ainsi.


	8. Chapter 8

-Elle se réveillera prochainement. Ces blessures qu'inflige les Crogs nous avons appris à les soignées. Ses jours ne sont désormais plus en danger.

Natsumi remercia le vieux Nourasien et retourna auprès de Lidwine qui se reposait dans une chambre qu'on leur avait accordée. Tous les Nourasiens les respectaient. Quand l'un d'entre eux croissaient Mike ou Natsumi dans un couloir du temple, il s'inclinait. On leur avait également fait parvenir des vêtements. Elle se rappela d'une conversation de la veille.

-Elle ressemble étrangement à une terrienne que j'ai connue il y à bien des années de cela.

-Molly Wei ?

-Oui c'est cela, mais elle est morte il y a environ soixante ans.

-Elle est restée très célèbre sur terre.

-Pour nous également. Son accident a affaibli grandement le roi Aikka. Il a renfermé la pièce où vivait Molly quand elle venait. Son fils l'a laissée intact. Il respectait beaucoup cette femme. Mais il y a eu quelques problèmes au niveau de la fille de Molly et les anciennes relations disparurent peu à peu.

-Voila pourquoi elle n'en sait rien…

-Qui ?

-Lidwine, c'est l'arrière petite-fille de Molly Wei.

-Elle se ressemble plus qu'il n'y parait. D'après ce que j'ai vu, elle ont le même courage et détermination.

-Peut-être…

-Le roi souhaite vous recevoir. Lorsqu'elle sera sur pied je vous contacterais.

-Bien, merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur arrivée. Deux jours de calme plat, sans nouvelles de l'armée, ni de la terre, ni des Crogs. Mike et Natsumi erraient dans les jardins du temple en attendant le réveil de Lidwine. Ils se disputaient les trois quarts du temps et se remémoraient certains détails de l'armée le reste du temps. Natsumi aimait regardé certains Nourasiens s'entraînés. Elle trouvait leur technique extraordinaire, ils se battaient avec grâce et une certaine dignité. Mike les traitait de chochotte.

Au quatrième jour de l'heure arrivée, Lidwine se réveilla difficilement. Elle mangea un peu et s'endormit aussitôt. Le Nourasien qui était également l'instructeur de la plupart des Nourasiens que Natsumi avait regardé avait déclaré que son état s'améliorait.

Deux jours plus tard, elle parla avec Mike pendant quelques heures et se rendormit peu après. Natsumi qui n'avait pas perdu sa clé anglaise s'était empressé de lui taper dessus car il ne l'avait pas prévenue du réveil de la jeune fille.

Il fallut attendre onze jours pour qu'elle puisse se lever. Quand quelques jours plus tard, elle remarchait, mangeait et parlait de nouveau, ils furent reçus par le roi.

La salle de réception était à l'image de la Nourasie. Grande, simple, accueillante et digne. Le roi était vieux, c'était le fils d'Aikka. Lidwine trouva la ressemblance frappante. Elle avait vu de nombreuses photos du roi et d'Eva. Les trois terriens, s'étaient agenouillé, ne sachant quelles convenances exécuté.

-Voila donc l'héritière de Molly Wei.

Lidwine lança un regard furieux vers Mike mais c'était Natsumi qui avait tout raconté. Elle ne l'avait pas mise au courant. Et puis Lidwine n'appréciait pas le mot héritière, c'était des mots de princesse, de roi mais pas de pilote, surtout une pilote de l'armée.

Elle ne répondit dit rien mais releva la tête. Le roi était âgé. Normal puisqu'il s'agissait du fils d'Aikka et qu'il avait connu Eva. Elle lui donnait dans les quatre-vingt ans.

L'entrevue ne dura pas, il était fatigué. Il avait simplement demandé à ce qu'on fasse changer de chambre les trois amis. Dorénavant ils seraient logés dans le palais.

Le lendemain de cette rencontre Lidwine se promena dans le parc royal pendant des heures. Elle écoutait les prières aux dieux Nourasiens, regardait les enfants jouer, elle trouvait la Nourasie simple et calme pour avoir et être toujours occupée par les Crogs.

Le roi avait su laisser se poursuivre cette joie de vivre dans son royaume. Elle avait emprunté un livre qu'avait lu Natsumi. Une histoire à l'eau de rose mêlée au sang et à des guerres. Elle se demandait comment Natsumi lisait des trucs pareils. Ca ne se présentait jamais comme tel dans la réalité. Lidwine avait toujours trouvé dommage que les légendes ne puissent être réelles. Petite, elle aimait que sa mère le lui en raconte avant qu'elle s'endorme. Sa mère, elle n'y avait plus songé depuis son départ de la terre.

Elle ouvrit le livre et s'allongea sur un banc de pierre blanche, agréablement chauffé par un soleil doux. Elle passa le prologue qui revenait sur les origines Nourasiennes. Et puis se rendit compte que le personnage principal débutait son histoire dans l'origine et qu'il était immortel donc avait vécu du début à la fin. Elle lu donc ces pages et ne comprit pas grand-chose. Elle s'étonna du peu de changement entre ces époques et aujourd'hui.

Le temple était toujours le même, bien qu'une aile ai été construite il y a un siècle. Les jardins étaient un peu plus fleuris et des allées avaient été tracées. Il y avait moins d'habitations apparemment. Les gens s'habillaient toujours de blancs et d'or. Ils utilisaient encore les scarabées comme vaisseau ou surtout moyen de transport. Le Nourasien avait un scarabée qu'il éduquait depuis sa naissance. Elle trouvait fascinant de découvrir les coutumes de ce peuple en apprenant à travers une histoire à la fois tragique et féerique.

-Mais c'est vous ?

Elle se releva et posa le bouquin sur ses genoux. Le Nourasien qu'elle avait « déterré » se trouvait en face d'elle. Il avait l'air d'avoir récupéré de ses blessures. Il portait une sorte de couronne qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué chez les autres habitants du peuple.

-Je vois que vous allez mieux.

-C'est vous les prisonniers humains ?

-Euh… oui !

-Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez ! Quel est votre nom ?

-Lidwine W… Wilde !

-Ne serais-ce pas pourtant Wei ? J'ai entendu parlé de vous. J'ignorais que c'était vous qui m'aviez sauvé. Merci…

Elle lui sourit, ne sachant quoi répondre. Pour elle c'était naturel d'avoir voulu savoir ce qu'était le point indiqué sur son radar. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu la résolution de sauver quelqu'un. Mais elle était heureuse d'avoir eu cette curiosité.

Elle trouvait le jeune Nourasien assez « charmant ». Il demanda à s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Elle pivota et remit ses jambes au sol pour lui laisser de la place. Il prit le livre et y jeta un regard amusé.

-Vous aimez ce genre d'histoire ?

-Je trouve cela intéressant, j'apprends à connaître votre peuple. De plus la princesse est mystérieuse et bagarreuse. Ca donne un certain aspect que l'on ne trouve pas dans nos légendes.

-Vous aimez lire ainsi ?

-Enormément.

-Vous souhaitez voir la bibliothèque ? Parce que ce livre n'est rien comparé aux richesses des livres que l'on peut trouvez là-bas.

-J'aimerais beaucoup.

-Rejoignez-moi à midi sous les arbres de la cour en face de votre chambre.

Il la salua. Elle le gratifia de nouveau d'un sourire et il repartit. Il boitait, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il se cramponnait à une béquille. Elle pensa qu'elle ne lui-même pas demandé son nom. Elle se trouva stupide. Ce n'était pas cette histoire romantique qui l'aiderait à améliorer son état. Elle se replongea toutes fois dans sa passionnante lecture.

Après avoir lu une centaine de pages, elle réalisa en bondissant du banc qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre notion du temps dans cet endroit. Il ne faisait pas nuit, le soleil était levé depuis quatre heures et elle se qualifia de tous les noms d'ignorants possibles.

Elle interpella à contrecœur un Nourasien qui l'a renseigna et lui expliqua le système d'heure du coin. Le midi n'était qu'un terme employé pour qualifier la fin de course d'une lune. Il fallait s'orienter avec les planètes, tout était question d'angle, de lumière en clair des maths. Et la jeune fille haïssait plus que tout ces mathématiques que son père avait l'air de chérir. Pour elle, si quelqu'un avait inventé une machine pour calculer à sa place, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'ennuyer avec tant de chiffre. Ainsi elle se promit d'avoir toujours quelqu'un à porté de main pour lui demander l'heure.

Elle comprit tant bien que mal que midi arriverait dans une heure. Elle rentra à sa chambre pour ne pas rater l'arrivée du Nourasien. Elle croisa Natsumi et Mike qui se promenaient ensemble en se disputant encore une fois sans motif apparent.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il serait là !

-Tu n'avais qu'à le faire comprendre clairement !

-Il fallait m'écouter !

Elle soupira et ferma sa chambre avec une clé assez originale. Elle était doté de petit morceau de métal appliqué dessus et formaient une combinaison unique. Elle trouvait cela formidable que quelque chose d'aussi fragile existe depuis si longtemps. On parlait de sa chambre dans le livre qu'elle lisait et il avait été écrit il y a plus de mille ans.

Elle se demandait si il restait une trace d'Eva Wei de son passage en Nourasie. Une plaque, une photo, un livre qui la mentionnait, un objet de la terre,… Elle était étonnée que tous les Nourasiens parlent de Molly et non d'Eva, elle aussi avait pris ce pseudonyme pour les courses. Elle trouvait peut-être cela plus attirant qu'Eva.

Elle s'allongea ventre sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Même si c'était calme, la cour était toujours occupée par l'un ou l'autre Nourasien qui offrait une offrande à un dieu ou qui se présentait devant le roi. Il y en avait qui passaient avec des fruits, des gerbes de blés pour qu'on les comptabilise dans les récoltes.

Plus ou moins une demi-heure après, elle sortit de sa chambre, referma la porte bien qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il n'y avait aucun objet personnel à elle si ce n'est quelques vêtements. Et n'étant plus sous le commandement des militaires, elle portait son jeans et t-shirt noir. Elle aimait par contre se vêtir de la veste au marquage de son vaisseau.

Le Nourasien était déjà sous les arbres. Il la salua.

-C'est par ici.

Ils marchèrent dans les jardins quelques minutes sans se dire un mot avant qu'il ne rentre dans un couloir. Et puis, il passa une large porte, extrêmement décorée, il s'avança dans une pièce circulaire. Elle devait mesurer vingt mètres de diamètre, une trentaine de mètres de hauteur, possédaient des livres partout contre les murs. Un pupitre où était posé un livre volumineux était au centre de la pièce. Quelques tables occupaient le reste de l'espace. On y avait posé des cartes, des plans, des papiers, des dépliants, des livres ouverts,… Il y avait quelques lampes flottantes, comme des lucioles qui se promenaient dans la salle pour l'illuminer.

Le Nourasien se dirigea vers le vieux livre et referma en passant quelques bouquins.

-Vous voudriez un livre en particulier ?

-Un où on apprend à lire l'heure dans vos étoiles…

-Ah oui… Je n'avais songé que vous ne saviez pas ce qu'est le midi.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave.

-Pourrais-je faire le livre afin de me faire pardonner.

-C'est encore plus intéressant.

-Un autre sujet ?

-Molly Wei…

-Sujet confidentiel !

-Mais c'est un membre de ma famille.

-Je suis désolé.

Il se tu, Lidwine ne comprenait pas ce que Molly Wei pouvait cacher. C'était une terrienne qui connaissait un Nourasien. Mais comment s'était-il connu ? Elle n'avait pas subitement décidé en claquant de doigts de devenir l'amie de l'un deux.

-Il faut l'accord du roi pour accéder à ces documents.

-Ce n'est rien… Avez-vous quelques choses qui pourraient me faire apprendre davantage sur vos habitudes.

Il lui donna ce qu'elle souhaitait après avoir grimpé sur une échelle. Il lui apporta quatre livres. Ensuite il s'excusa et la fit sortir de la pièce. Il devait assister à une réunion ou quelques choses ainsi. Le soir même, Lidwine réalisa qu'elle n'avait toujours pas demandé son nom.


	9. Chapter 9

Lidwine ne quitta pas sa chambre la journée suivante. Elle avait lu deux livres du Nourasien. Elle avait vaguement compris le système de jours et des heures, elle connaissait leurs principaux dieux et rites, elle en apprenait sur ce peuple à chaque page. Elle ne s'étonnait plus que son arrière grand-mère soit tombé amoureuse des Nourasiens. Cependant pourquoi cette femme était-elle un si grand mystère ? Qu'est-ce que son nom avait à cacher. Elle hésitait à aller trouver le roi, cela pourrait compromettre l'agréabilité de son séjour en Nourasie.

Elle entreprit la lecture du troisième ouvrage qui semblait raconter l'histoire d'une nourasienne. C'était d'après le Nourasien dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, l'unique légende ayant une femme pour héroïne. Elle l'ouvrit distraitement et remarqua bien plus tard un feuillet de pages jaunies qui avait glissé du bouquin. Elle les saisit délicatement et entreprit la lecture de la première feuille.

_Un an déjà… Je suis étonnée qu'aucun terrien n'ait apprit la vérité. Pas de nouvelle de l'Avatar ? Ici il n'y a personne qui connaisse réellement son identité. Penses-tu qu'il est préférable qu'ils l'ignorent comme la terre ? Est-ce suffisamment secret pour l'être davantage ? Je pense souvent à lui. Que fait-il en ce moment ? Et lui, t'a-t-il oublié ? Il me déteste peut-être encore… Qui sait ? Je ne me suis pas dévoué comme lui à te sauver. Je l'admire, mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?_

_Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Et ton père ? Il te crée sans doute encore des misères. J'espère que tu as été assez maligne et que tu ne lui as pas dit ce que tu pensais. Il t'aime, Molly et essaye de se rattraper. Ne lui fais pas perdre son assurance en allant lui dire qu'il est trop collant et que tu sais te débrouiller seule. Je crois qu'il le sait et c'est pour cela qu'il souhaite que tu voies que tu peux désormais compter sur lui._

_Je pense te demander de venir prochainement. Mon père a hâte de te rencontrer. Ma mère aussi d'ailleurs. _

_A bientôt_

_Aikka _

Lidwine comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une correspondance entre la grande pilote et le roi de Nourasie. Mais elle ne comprenait pas en quoi l'Avatar arrivait dans la conversation ni pourquoi ils se posaient des questions à son propos. En feuilletant dans les missives mal triées, elle tomba sur ce qui pouvait être une réponse.

_J'ai bien reçu des deux lettres. Je vais assez bien, mon père aussi. J'ai suivi tes conseils, je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne comptais pas le faire non plus. C'est mieux ainsi, j'ai enfin ma famille. J'ai essayé le nouvel Arrow ! Ca c'est du vaisseau ! _

_Pour Jordan, je ne préfère pas en parler. Je n'oublierai jamais que quelqu'un a donné 10 000 ans de vie pour moi. En tout cas en partie à cause de moi. Je n'ai rien à ajouter à ce sujet._

_A dans un mois !_

Elle rangea les lettres par date. Se disant qu'il serait plus simple de les lire. Elle décelait l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux. Les même mots revenaient sans cesse, Oban, Avatar, Jordan, Grande Course,… Elle n'y comprenait rien. Ils parlaient par mystère, ils se comprenaient et n'expliquaient rien. Ils y avaient moins en moins de lettres au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. Se voyaient-ils plus souvent ? S'écrivaient-ils moins ? Lidwine n'avait que des hypothèses. Mais sa plus grande question était de savoir ce que faisaient ces lettres là.

Elle souffla sur la lampe à coté d'elle et regarda les étoiles par la fenêtre. Plus tard dans la nuit, après avoir rêver durant des heures, elle tira la couvertures sur elle et s'endormit avec trop de question en tête.

-Lidwine !

-Quoi encore ? Ca fait deux jours que tu me réveilles !

-Le roi veut te voir ! Ouvres ta porte !!

A coups de soupir, elle sortit du lit et déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre à une Natsumi hystérique.

-Parait que le prince a lui-même demandé à son père de te recevoir.

-Le prince ?

-Me regarde pas comme ça ! L'éclopé y connaît peut-être le prince.

Une idée presque déplaisante passa dans l'esprit de Lidwine. Elle bouscula Natsumi et se rua hors de la pièce avant que la jeune tireuse ne la rappelle à l'ordre.

-Lidwine… T'es en t-shirt et en culotte !

Lidwine s'arrêta net, glissant un regard accusateur vers un Nourasien qui nettoyait le couloir et se barricada dans sa chambre après avoir mis Natsumi dehors.

Celle-ci tapa quelques coups à la porte avant de s'asseoir dans le couloir en attendant son capitaine. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle trouva étrange qu'elle ne soit pas encore sortie. Elle fit le tour des couloirs et arriva dans la cour, elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre ouverte.

Lidwine ne semblait pas être dans la pièce, elle venait peut-être de sortir et elle fonça dans les couloirs et ne la trouva pas.

-La fenêtre ! Je vais la tuer… Je vais la tuer…

Lidwine avait préféré éviter Natsumi et était donc passée par la fenêtre. Elle courait vers les jardins. Elle ne savait pas réellement où aller. Mais si jamais le Nourasien ui lui parlait était le fils du roi, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Si son idée se révélait exacte, c'était forcément lui qui lui avait donné les lettres. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas désobéir à son père, c'était un prince.

Elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle devant une sorte de petit lac. Elle s'assit sur la berge et regarda l'eau clapoter contre ses pieds. Elle leva vers les yeux vers le milieu du lac.

Sur un petit îlot de quelques mètres elle vit une chose imprévue. Un Arrow du temps de Molly Wei était fièrement posé à la vue de tous.

-Ils sont toujours ainsi ?

Elle se releva brusquement, glissa et se retrouva menton dans l'eau. Elle prit la main que lui tendait le Nourasien.

-Vous êtes le fils du roi n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas exactement, je suis son petit-fils. Comment aurais-je pu détenir de tels papiers alors ? Est-ce que cela vous étonne ?

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

-Est-ce cela change quelques choses de le savoir ou non ?

-Mais vous êtes prince…

-Et vous terrienne. Cela n'a pas dérangée votre arrière grand-mère pour autant.

-Vous êtes son arrière petit-fils alors ?

-Est-ce que cela vous étonne plus que je sois prince ?

-Vous pouvez arrêtez de répondre par question, s'il vous plait.

-Avez-vous répondu à la mienne ?

Elle tordit son t-shirt afin de l'essorer. Elle se rassit sur la berge et le prince en fit de même.

-Pas exactement identique de l'extérieur et totalement différent au niveau du moteur.

-Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange d'être là ou nos ancêtres venaient ?

-Un peu si… Est-ce vrai que vous avez demander à votre grand-père si il acceptait de me recevoir ?

-Je tiens à lui présenter la personne à qui je dois la vie. Touchez lui un mot au propos de son père, je suis persuadé qu'il en a beaucoup à vous raconter. Mais d'abord, je crois que vous feriez mieux d'aller changer vos vêtements. Il ne fait pas bon en cette saison de se promener dans des habits trempés.

Malgré sa béquille, il l'aida à se relever. Il l'accompagna un bout de chemin et s'arrêta dans un couloir.

-Je m'arrête ici. Je viendrais vous chercher plus tard.

-C'est entendu.

Il la laissa partir et l'interpella ensuite.

-Lidwine ! Jolie chute tout à l'heure.

Si il n'avait pas été un prince, elle aurait imité Natsumi en lui lançant quelque chose au visage. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire et disparu en faisant voler ses cheveux d'un coup de main. Quand elle se rappela de lui demander son nom, il était déjà entré dans une pièce. Elle trouva qu'elle avait une tête de passoire. C'est ce que disait sa mère aussi.

Elle se demanda qui était les parents du Nourasien. On parlait de son grand-père mais jamais de sa mère ou de son père. Ce dernier aurait pourtant du régner. Elle retourna vers sa chambre.

-TOI !

-Natsumi ! Bonne balade ?

-Lidwine je te laisse dix secondes pour faire tes prières !

Elle remarqua la clé anglaise dans une main de la jeune femme et se mit à courir. Elle préférait éviter tout contact avec ce bout de métal. Elle atteignit sa chambre juste avant que Natsumi ne la rattrape dans son couloir. Elle l'écouta tambouriner à la porte un moment et puis se changea en conséquence de l'entretien avec le roi.

Elle continua de lire les lettres d'Aikka et de Molly jusqu'à ce que le prince vienne la chercher.

-Nous allons manger avec lui !

-Ah d'accord…

-Ca ne vous plait pas ?

-Non enfin si, ce n'est pas ça… Juste que … C'est un peu bizarre.

-Il ne risque pas de vous manger. Quand on retire tout le cérémonial, il est formidable. En plus, il vous aime bien.

-Ca pas plus rassurant.

Le jeune Nourasien lui attrapa la main et l'emmena jusqu'à une salle de taille moyenne et richement décorée comme tout se qui touchait au roi. Celui-ci était déjà installé, attendant la venue de son petit-fils et de son invitée.


	10. Chapter 10

Lidwine s'inclina respectueusement devant le roi.

-Ainsi donc j'ai accueilli dans ma maison la jeune personne qui m'a rendu mon héritier. Asseyez-vous je vous prie.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise discrètement désignée par le prince. Le roi fit apporter les plats. Lidwine se demanda pourquoi elle avait accepté de venir. Elle était mal à l'aise vis-à-vis du vieux Nourasien et le prince lui adressait des légers sourires comme pour la rassurer.

Elle piquait sa fourchette dans son assiette et la faisait tourner. Elle était assez étonnée de voir des couverts pour le roi. Elle n'en avait pas vu durant son séjour. Sans doute était-ce un cadeau de Molly à Aikka.

-Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour vous remercier d'avoir libérer Akira.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente du nom qu'elle avait tant oublié de demander.

-Je crois que je n'ai rien à vous demander. Vous m'avez recueillie moi et mes compagnons en temps qu'invités alors que nous sommes arrivés ici en temps que prisonniers.

-Néanmoins je pense que Lidwine voudrait pouvoir en savoir plus sur son arrière grand-mère, que vous avez assez bien connue.

-J'en oubliais que vous étiez de sa famille.

-Puis-je savoir comment Molly et votre père s'étaient connus ?

-Est-ce réellement important ?

C'était peine perdue si il répondait par question tout comme Akira.

-Simple curiosité.

-Ils s'étaient rencontrés à une course.

-Pourtant les relations entre la terre et la Nourasie étaient assez complexes. La Terre pensait que les Nourasiens avaient pactisé avec les Crogs, ennemis de toujours de la Terre.

-Grand-père, elle a tout de même le droit de savoir.

-La Terre à renier cette vérité !

-Une nouvelle guerre se prépare, mon roi, seul lui pourrait empêcher ça.

-Non !

-Il l'aimait, il ferra ça pour elle. Il la reconnaîtra.

-Tu as raisons mais certaines vérités ne sont pas toujours bonnes à entendre.

-Je le sais…

Lidwine se demanda à nouveau se qu'elle faisait à cette table. Désormais elle voulait en savoir plus sur Molly. Qu'est-ce que la Terre avait voulu cacher ? Et quelle vérité le roi parlait-il ? Elle venait presque de provoquer une dispute entre Akira et son grand-père. Mais après tout c'était lui qui l'avait cherché. C'est ce prince qui s'était lui-même embrouillé en invoquant la famille Wei. Elle s'en voulait tout de même. C'était elle qui lui avait parlé de cela. Elle ne pouvait cependant rien faire pour s'interposer. Au bout d'un long moment de conflit le roi finit par s'incliner.

-Conduis-là aux archives. Mais je vous en supplie jeune fille, n'en parlez jamais à votre retour sur terre. Cela remettrait en question des pactes et des traités trop fragiles.

-Je vous remercie. N'ayez crainte, ce sont de simples curiosités personnelles. Je n'en informerais personne. Mais de toutes façons, il y aura-t-il un retour sur terre ? Je suis captive des Crogs.

-Je compte bien informer la Terre de votre présence en Nourasie et vous renvoyez à votre pays.

-Les Crogs vous créeront les pires ennuis si vous me renvoyez là-bas.

-Et la Terre m'en créera davantage si elle apprend que je vous retiens. Autant brisé un accord avec les Crogs qu'avec la Terre.

Elle le salua dignement et suivit Akira.

-C'était stupide ce que vous venez de faire.

-Vous allez avoir ce que vous souhaiter. A votre place, je ne me plaindrais pas.

-Je ne me plains pas !

-Mais il a raison. Il vaudrait mieux éviter d'en parler à votre peuple. C'est risqué.

-Pourquoi les Nourasiens peuvent-ils connaître cette vérité et les Terriens non ?

-Vous n'aurez qu'à lire les rapports de votre armé et l'explication donnée par les Nourasiens.

-Merci !

Il l'amena dans un couloir éloigné. C'était une aile inoccupée et pourtant bien gardée. Le prince expliqua que de nombreux documents et trésors se trouvaient ici. Il s'expliqua avec des gardes pour qu'elle puisse venir dans cet endroit à sa guise.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle illuminée. Des piles de documents étaient réparties sur des tables, d'autres classées dans des meubles. Il y avait des objets venant de la terre comme des pièces de vaisseau, des coffrets, … Elle trouva également de nombreuses photos de Molly accompagnée de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle fit glissé son regard sur des coupures de presse. Certaines annonçant des grandes victoires, un mariage, un enfant et la mort d'Eva. Tout était mélangé, aucune âme n'avait du venir ici depuis des années. Elle ouvrit un petit coffret de bois. Il contenait une clé. Une clé de porte terrienne.

-Elle ouvre sa chambre. Je t'y conduirais après.

-Elle avait sa chambre ici ?

-On pourrait plus la comparée à une maison. Elle est près du lac où je t'ai trouvée tout à l'heure. Elle est très spéciale. Elle appartenait à un noble Nourasien et elle l'a un peu décorée à la mode terrienne. C'est un mélange intéressant mais surprenant.

-Venant de Molly, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

-Tous les dossiers sur nos rapports avec la Terre sont ici. Molly en occupe les trois quarts. Reste autant de temps que tu le souhaites mais n'emmène pas tes amis.

Le prince la salua et sortit de la pièce. Elle le rattrapa.

-Est-ce vous qui m'avez transmis les lettres ?

Le prince s'approcha d'elle, sortit une pochette de cuir de sa tunique, il la lui tendit.

-Sans doutes… Mais une lettre ne se perd-elle pas facilement ?

-De nouveau une question pour réponse…

-Une question peut parfois indiquer une voie à suivre.

-Prince, merci.

-Appelez-moi simplement Akira ! Ca me suffit comme remerciements et cessez de me vouvoyer je vous prie. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et je vous permets d'en savoir plus sur votre famille. Et à cause de moi, vous vous êtes retrouvée complètement trempée.

-Commencez d'abord par accomplir ce que vous me demandez !

-Bien ! Au revoir Lidwine…

-A plus tard Akira.

Lidwine rentra dans la pièce et commença par trier les fichiers par ordre des dates pas toujours clairement indiquées. Elle notait les informations importantes au fils des pages qu'elle lisait. Elle analysait pour chaque fait des dizaines de rapports différents. Elle retraça en quelques heures les relations entre la Nourasie et la Terre avant l'amitié de Molly et d'Aikka. Pour résumé elle en avait conclu qu'avant l'attaque des Crogs en 2057 que tout allait pour mieux. En fait, il n'existait rien entre ces deux nations.

Après l'attaque, les nourasiens avaient été considérés comme traître suite à leur soumission face aux Crogs. Il avait fallu plus de 25 ans avant qu'une paix précaire soit rétablie. Cela était du à Molly qui avait su faire comprendre que le roi de Nourasie n'était pas lié au Crogs.

Elle rangea ses notes dans sa poche et tomba sur la pochette que lui avait transmise le prince. Il contenait un ouvrage qui n'était pas relié. Ecrit simplement d'une écriture fine et étroite, comme si le contenu avait été inscrit rapidement.

-«_Humaine_»

En feuilletant rapidement, elle s'aperçut que toute l'histoire de Molly se trouvait là. Elle parcouru une note du prince.

_Lidwine, cet ouvrage contient une grande partie de vérité. Ajoutez certains dossiers et vous aurez l'histoire complète de Molly. Aikka avait demandé à ce qu'on l'écrive après la mort de votre arrière grand-mère. Il ne devait pas être reproduit et fut donc caché. Certaine chose sont rapportée par Aikka lui-même et vous y trouverez des extraits de lettre. C'est en sorte un biographie mais interdite aux yeux de la terre. Prenez en soins. _

Elle l'emporta ces feuilles, serrées contre sa poitrine et s'en alla en courant. Certains gardes lui avaient pourtant crié après, lui demandant de renfermer les portes, elle n'en avait rien fait. Elle courrait comme pour protéger une vérité trop lourde à porter. Au fond c'était bien cela, un secret. Même les nourasiens n'y avaient pas accès. Akira pouvait en être certain, elle y tenait beaucoup. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas regardé ce que contenait le présent du prince plus tôt. Elle avait perdu plusieurs heures à fouiller des feuilles poussiéreuses.

-Lidwine où étais-tu ?

-Avec le prince !

-Prince ? Le Nourasien avec qui tu parles souvent ?

-Oui c'est cela… Désolée je dois y aller.

-Où ça ?

-A ma chambre.

-Mais Lidwine tu…

-A plus tard !

-LIDWINE

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique avec lui ?

-Rien !

-Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans tes bras ?

-Des feuilles sur les nourasiens. C'est un beau peuple et je me renseigne un peu dessus.

-Tu es distante c'est temps-ci.

-Et toi collée à Mike !

-T'insinue quoi là ?

-Juste que j'ai le droit d'un peu changé de priorités. Il y a quelques semaines tu aurais refusé d'être seule avec lui plus de 30 secondes.

Elle rentra dans un couloir et s'enferma dans sa chambre.


	11. Chapter 11

Lidwine étala les feuilles sur son lit et s'adossa contre un mur, un calepin en main. Elle comptait relever les éléments importants. Elle passa le restant de sa journée et toute la nuit à lire et à déchiffrer les textes. Au matin, elle s'était endormie sur un tapis de feuilles. Un cahier de notes claires était sur ses genoux.

_1) Molly Wei naquit en 2067, dix ans après l'attaque Crogs. Son père, Don Wei s'occupait de son écurie de courses. Maya Wei était une de ses pilotes. La famille vécu heureuse durant cinq ans. En 2072, un accident survint, Maya Wei y perdit la vie. Don laissa la garde de Molly à un pensionnat et disparu de sa vie. Elle y resta dix ans et fini par s'enfuir pour rejoindre son père. Elle se trouva alors impliquée dans la Grande Course d'Oban. _

_Oban Planète mère au cœur de la galaxie, semble être le lieu de résidence de l'Avatar. Se déroule tout les 10 000 ans. _

_2) Elle ne révèle pas à son père qui fait partie de l'aventure qu'elle est sa fille, prend le nom de Molly et finit suite à un accident d'un dénommé Rick pilote de l'équipe terrienne. Elle a pour tireur Jordan Wilde et pour mécano des prénommés Stan et Koji. Elle a pour adversaire Aikka du royaume de Nourasie, ceux-ci malgré la compétition des présélections sur la planète Arouas, se lient d'amitié. Ils se qualifieront tout les deux pour continuer la course sur Oban._

_3) Ils apprennent que ce qu'ils nomment prix ultime n'est en rien ce qu'ils espèrent. Ce prix n'est autre que le choix d'un nouvel Avatar. Aikka se défait d'un pacte avec les Crogs et parvint a faire gagné Molly. Suite à des complications un concurrent de la dernière course est libéré de sa prison et tente de prendre le contrôle de la galaxie a la place de Molly. _

_4) Le tireur, Jordan Wilde devient Avatar. _

_5) Molly et Aikka retournent sur leur planète respective._

_6) Durant une période d'un an, aucun ne contacte l'autre. Molly est renvoyée à l'école. Les terriens ne sauront jamais rien de la vérité, ni rien sur Oban. Jordan a simplement été signalé disparu. Molly n'aura jamais le droit de reparlé d'Oban avec son père. Les mécanos se refuseront à tous commentaires. Molly eu Rick comme instructeur pendant des années. Celui-ci mourut dans un accident lors d'une course. _

_7) Un an après, échange de lettre. _

_8) Plusieurs mois plus tard Molly se rend en Nourasie sans son père. On lui attribue une maison digne du nom qu'Aikka lui a créé. Ils passent de longues heures à discuter d'Oban, de leur vie,… Il vont et viennent chacun sur la planète de l'autre. _

_9) En 2091, neuf ans après la Grande Course, Aikka se marie a une riche Nourasienne. De nombreuses disputes surviennent après cette annonce à Molly. Aikka écrit :_

_« Tu restera une simple femme terrienne et moi prince de Nourasie. Je suis désolée mais rien ne pourra changer cela. Et je ne peux m'opposer plus longtemps à ce mariage auquel mon père me destine. »_

_Elle lui répondra qu'elle refuse de lui parler. Elle-même se fiança deux ans plus tard et re-contacta seulement le prince entre-temps devenu roi. _

_10) Après des mois d'échanges de lettres sans attrait ils se retrouvent enfin en Nourasie. Aikka a un fils. _

_11) Après plusieurs années, Molly s'installe en Nourasie. Elle a une fille qui grandit sur terre avec son père. Elle retournes souvent sur la terre pour la voir ou pour participer à de grande course. L'une d'elle lui prendra la vie. Elle venait d'avoir quarante-deux ans. _

Voila le condensé de ses appris. Elle voulait maintenant savoir davantage de chose sur Oban, sur la disparition de Jordan, devenu Avatar. Ce que ce Maître de la galaxie pouvait accomplir, où le trouvé,… Elle voulait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé entre Aikka et Molly bien qu'elle était certaine qu'aucune réponse à ce sujet ne lui serait transmise. Qu'étaient devenu Don Wei, Rick, Koji, Stan ? Et puis ce mari dont on parlait si peu. Elle avait connu sa grand-mère, la fille d'Eva pour la connaître suffisamment. Mais cette femme que savait-elle vraiment ? Avait-elle vécu sans sa mère pour être protéger de ces secrets ?

Mais Lidwine s'était endormie rêvant a d'autre horizon, une planète lointaine sans présence humaine. Ce repos ne dura guère plus de deux heures. Natsumi entra dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. Elle lui balança un oreiller à la figure.

-Son altesse te cherche !

-Dis-lui que je dors.

-Mieux je lui ouvre porte !

-NAN !! J'y vais… toi sors d'ici ! Et refais jamais plus ça.

-Faudrait dormir au lieu de… bouquiner ! Tu te réveillerais plus vite ! Une vraie paillasse !!

-Dégage !

-Merci d'être si polie, oh cher capitaine !

Natsumi sortit de la pièce, passant par la fenêtre d'un saut agile et Lidwine se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir à Akira.

-Désolée…

-Ce n'est rien !

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Je devais te prévenir que vous repartiez tout à l'heure.

Lidwine s'attendait plus à une proposition de visite ou de promenade qu'a l'annonce de son départ. Elle bafouilla quelques mots sans sens précis.

-Ah… Oui… je vois… bien, évidement… je euh… merci !

-Tu veux y aller maintenant ?

-…

-A la chambre de Molly.

-Si tu as le temps de m'y conduire.

-J'aurais fait envoyé quelqu'un au sinon.

Akira fit faire le tour du petit lac à Lidwine. Après quarante minutes de marches au rythme du prince qui se remettait lentement de son accident, ils parvinrent à une sorte de petit palais.

-Ce fut longtemps la demeure d'une noble famille.

C'était une simple maison nourasienne, rien de plus typique qu'une vielle bâtisse. Néanmoins, on remarquait certains détails amusants tels que des rideaux aux fenêtres, une vielle serrure bien venue de la terre, un perron ou encore sur un des cotés une partie du mur fait de brique rouge. Cela faisait ressortir le coté blanchâtre des murs nourasiens.

Il sortit une clé rouillée de sa tunique et la fit tournée deux fois dans la serrure. Il indiqua à Lidwine d'ouvrir la porte. Elle hésita un instant et se lança finalement à la découverte de la maison. C'était de pure fondation nourasienne mais totalement changée du décor habituel. Il y avait des cadres partout, quelques trophées, des meubles, des tapis, …

Elle continua la traversée du hall et ouvrit la première porte à droite. Elle tomba sur un salon mal rangé. Des livres traînaient encore sur les canapés bleus. Quelques vieux appareils, ils sembleraient électriques, étaient posés sur une table aux fonds de la pièce comme s'ils attendaient toujours d'être retapés. Elle s'en approcha et remarqua de lourdes modifications. Molly essayait peut-être de les modifier pour pouvoir les utilisé en Nourasie. Pour Lidwine c'était simplement des reliques d'une époque inconnue.

Elle ressortit de la pièce et explora une autre. Celle-ci était une grande bibliothèque. En inspectant quelques livres, elle remarqua des schémas de vaisseaux ou des cartes. Une grande partie de la collection contenait des ouvrages sur des vaisseaux. Quelques bouquins semblaient retracés l'histoire de la Nourasie ou relataient simplement des légendes ou histoires du genre. Elle ne s'attarda pas dans cette salle.

Elle visita ensuite une cuisine et s'étonna de l'absence du prince. Elle le trouva dans une cour terminant le couloir de l'entrée.

-Cette partie n'est plus occupée. Molly et Aikka se promenait ici ou faisait des courses de vaisseau ici. Comme tu peux le voir, après les quelques bâtiments un peu redécorés, ce n'est que des plaines.

En effet, après quelques murs que Molly avait repeints de façons tapageuses, surtout pour les nourasiens, s'étendaient des vallées et des plaines à perte de vue.

-Tout ceci était à elle ?

-Oui, tout. Je crois que lorsque tu vas vers le Sud, tu trouveras un hangar. Il doit y avoir un vieil Arrow et pas mal de pièces détachées. Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer.

-Puis-je reprendre les feuilles que tu m'as données.

-Si tu évites de les montrer à quelqu'un je ne pense pas que la question se pose.

-Mais ce sont les seuls documents ?

-Ce n'est qu'une copie qui était destinée à mon père.

Elle jeta encore un coup d'œil à l'étage et ils s'en allèrent de la maison. Le Nourasien qui les avaient accueillis lors de l'arrivée avec les Crogs arriva par la voie des airs.

-Il faut que vous rentriez, votre navette pour la terre arrive.

Il l'invita à monter sur son scarabée, elle regarda le prince.

-Merci pour tout.

-Je te dois la vie, je ne l'oublierai jamais et aucun document ne vaudra ça.

-Juste une chose, comment es-tu parvenu à te retrouvé là ?

-Les crogs… Je t'écrirai cela ! A quel nom dois-je te faire parvenir les lettres.

-Lidwine Wei !! Maison principale ! On saurait pas la ratée et viens quand tu veux.

Quand ils s'élevèrent à quelques centimètres du sol et tracèrent vers les quartiers de résidence, elle eut le temps de se retournée une dernière.

-Au revoir !

Le Nourasien l'amena à sa chambre et elle rangea rapidement ses quelques affaires dans un sac. Elle glissa ensuite les feuilles dans une pochette de cuir plus épaisse que celle qu'Akira lui avait donnée. Dans sa veste, elle trouva la photo de sa famille qu'elle n'avait jamais quittée. Elle passa les vêtements de l'armée et rejoignit Natsumi et Mike à bord d'un vaisseau noir qui reliait de temps à autre différentes planètes.

-Encore avec son altesse je suppose ?

Le voyage promettait d'être très, très long…


	12. Chapter 12

-Boucle-la un peu !

-Je reviens pas que tu nous aie lâché pour un type aux oreilles pointues !

-Oublie Natsumi, oublie… Le capitaine est occupée !

-Tiens donc ce n'est plus Natsu et en plus tu lui parle. Et bien moi j'en reviens pas que vous…

-Rêves pas trop cocotte ! Etant donné que nous et les affinités interplanétaire ne nous intéresse pas il a fallu qu'on passe notre temps ensemble.

Lidwine se leva de la banquette et jeta un regard énervé sur un groupe d'extra-terrestre aux huit yeux gluants. Dégouttée de les voir, elle se rassit et replia ses jambes contre elle. Voila quatre heures qu'ils étaient partit. Et ils devaient encore se supporter pendant au moins deux jours. Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant une dizaine d'heures. Ils s'étaient endormi ou bien regardaient par les « hublots ». Mike et Natsumi parlaient entre eux. Deux jours passèrent avant que la navette arrive sur terre.

La zone de débarquement semblait être perdue en pleine toundra. Il n'y avait pas la moindre maison ou présence humaine à l'horizon. De plus ils n'avaient aucun vêtement chaud alors que la température approchait des deux degré. La nuit était tombée.

-Une chance de ne pas tomber en hiver, lança Mike en regardant Lidwine.

-Westsen ! Les réflexions du genre, tu te les gardes.

Lidwine resserra sa veste autour d'elle et remonta le col sur son nez. Le roi avait pourtant prévenu qu'ils allaient arrivés. Il semblait même qu'il avait demandé que la navette les reconduise le plus rapidement possible. Lidwine savait qu'en temps normal, il fallait compter jusqu'à 10 jours de voyage pour arriver à sa destination.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on est sur la Terre ?

-Pourquoi vous me posez ces questions à moi ?

-T'es le capitaine non ?

-Capitaine quand ça vous arrange ouai.

-Alors ?

-On marche.

-Hein !

-On marche !

-On est en plaine Sibérie ou Pôle Nord et toi tu veux marcher ?

-On est peut-être au Pôle Sud…

-Natsu je croyais que c'était moi qui devais mes réflexions stupide ?

-Vous comptez faire du surplace et vous transformer en glaçon ? Ok, très bien, je vous laisse faire.

-On pourrait faire un feu, proposa Mike.

-Le temps que tu y arrives on sera dans un bloc de glace, rétorqua Natsumi.

-On prévoit pas de bloc de glace avant l'air glaciaire dans plusieurs milliers d'années.

-C'est précisément ce que je dis.

Lidwine commençait à avoir très froid, elle avançait sans ses compagnons qui reprenaient leurs rôles habituels en se disputant pour des bêtises. Elle savait que la nuit perdurerait un long moment et préférait essayer de rejoindre un endroit.

Pourquoi personne n'était venu à leur rencontre ? Le gouvernement avait-il reçu le message du roi de Nourasie ? Avait-il cessé les attaques contre les Crogs ? Son père que faisait-il en ce moment ? L'avait-on prévenu de sa disparition ?

Lidwine avait trop de choses en tête pour se préoccuper de ses membres gelés. Parfois elle se retournait et voyait Natsumi et Mike dans la brume blanche marchant tête baissée.

Après de longues minutes de marche qui leur semblaient interminable au vu de chaque effort pour placer un pied devant l'autre, Lidwine s'arrêta. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre un bourdonnement presque familier.

-Tu te décides à nous attendre ?

-Ils arrivent !

A peine ses mots finit qu'une violente lumière les aveugla. Le sol trembla sous leurs pieds et quatre hommes sortirent d'un vaisseau. Lidwine savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un vaisseau de très haute qualité que seul des hauts fonctionnaires ont la chance de s'offrir. Ils étaient presque indestructibles face à des armes terriennes.

-Suivez-nous !

La jeune fille eut une sensation désagréable. Elle se revoyait face aux militaires le jour de son admission dans l'armée. Elle devrait y retourner, son père ne pourrait rien faire pour cela ! Elle était pilote ! Elle servait la coalition terrienne.

Même son oncle si il se manifestait serait incapable de changer quelque chose. Elle ne regrettait pas réellement ses engagements mais s'apercevait un peu l'immensité de la toile dans laquelle elle s'était emmêlée.

En plus, ils avaient peur d'être considérés comme déserteurs bien qu'ils étaient « prisonniers » des Crogs. Du moins, officiellement. Ils avaient été acceuilli en tant qu'invité et Lidwine avait même eu la chance de rencontrer le roi, de parler avec lui et surtout avait eu l'honneur d'être infiltrée dans les confidences de la cour de Nourasie.

Ils montèrent sur la passerelle du vaisseau toujours escorté des gardes. Ils sentirent immédiatement une différence de température en entrant dans le vaisseau chauffé et on leur distribua encore des couvertures et du thé.

Lidwine avait reconnu ce thé fade, c'était celui que servait son oncle.

-Ma petite princesse !

-Mon oncle…

-Tu ne pourras donc jamais te plier aux ordres de ton père n'est-ce pas ? Il fait cela pour ton bien !

-Gardez votre sympathie pour tenter de lui parler ! Moi il n'en est rien !

-Et arrogante comme ta mère !

-Vous oubliez le sens de l'inconsidéré comme mon arrière grand-mère aussi ! Et c'était quoi déjà que vous m'aviez sorti la dernière fois… Ah oui ! Aussi sauvage qu'un Arrow ! Je n'ai jamais compris ce que vous entendiez par là. Un Arrow ne réalise que ce qu'on lui demande de faire.

-Tu ne saurais comprendre ce que j'entends par là ! Tu es bien trop bornée !

-Et vous totalement incompréhensible.

-Tu pourrais montrer un peu de respect a celui qui vient te sauver d'une mort certaine !

-Oh mais bien sûr mon oncle.

Elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la cabine de pilotage et remercia longuement le pilote qui ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait.

Sous le sourire amusé de Mike, elle rentra dans la pièce.

-Voila qui est fait !

Le vaisseau s'était désormais envolé et un silence pesant s'installait. Lidwine et Mike ne savait ni quoi dire et n'osait pas prendre la parole face à cet homme si connu. Lidwine regardait fixement son oncle et attendait qu'il dise quelques choses et lui, s'était mis à la lecture d'un journal.

-Pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps à arriver ?

-Voila que tu me parles ?

-Répondez !

-Les Crogs sont sur terre ! Notre attaque surprise n'a pas vraiment eu l'impact espéré. Il faut dire que tout à mal tourner dès que votre équipe a été descendue. Vous deviez être fort doué tous les trois.

-Mon père ?

-Quoi ton père ?

-Où est-il ? Sait-il que je suis en vie ?

-Non… Le jour où tu t'es engagée il est venu me trouvé en me hurlant de cesser cette attaque pour qu'il puisse te retrouver.

-Au moins mon petit plan a fonctionné.

-Et le jour où on lui a appris ta mort, il a disparu !

-Qu'est-ce que t'entend par disparu ?

-Lidwine tu me vouvoies, comme les autres.

-Réponds s'il te plait.

-Il a récupéré ton vaisseau et est parti loin. On ne l'a plus revu ! On pourrait dire que tu as tué ton père ! Comme ta mère.

Lidwine se leva du canapé, repoussant brusquement la table basse vers son oncle. Elle se fracassa contre ses mollets. Deux gardes l'empoignèrent fermement et la plaquèrent contre la paroi du vaisseau. Mike s'était relevé précipitamment, renversant son thé sur Natsumi qui ne riposta pas.

-C'est votre nièce dites-leur d'arrêter !

Johnattan Wei se releva et se dirigea vers sa nièce qui se débattait furieusement. Il la regarda d'un air dégoutté et lui asséna une gifle.

-Vas-y fiche-moi la correction qu'il n'a jamais eu le courage de faire ! C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Qu'il me batte pour que je me calme.

Un second coup lui arracha un léger cri. Mike et Natsumi n'avaient aucun pouvoir. On les avait plaqué face au sol sans aucune chance de s'en échapper.

Lidwine ne se calmait pas et ne cessait de répéter à son oncle qu'elle le détestait. Qu'il n'avait pas été capable de garder des liens avec sa famille et qu'il se vengeait sur elle. Il fit pour finir signe aux gardes de la relâcher et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, un poignet ensanglanté et une fine coupure sur la joue.

Le vaisseau se posa et la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une caserne délaissée. Wei fit signe à ses hommes de faire sortir sa nièce et ses amis de son vaisseau.

-Votre nouvelle mission est de protégé cet endroit ! Bonne chance !

Natsumi essaya de lancer sa clé anglaise sur l'oncle de Lidwine mais la porte se referma trop vite et le projectile se heurta à la tôle avant de retomber au sol.

Les trois équipiers regardèrent le vaisseau s'envoler avant de lancer un vague regard sur l'endroit totalement vide. Ils étaient en plein milieu de la cour d'arme et du sable s'était infiltré. Lidwine comprit que désormais ils allaient avoir très chaud : ils se retrouvaient perdu en plein milieu d'un désert.


	13. Chapter 13

Un vent froid traversa la cour. Natsumi s'énervait sur Lidwine qui n'avait pas su gardé son calme face à son oncle et Mike tentait désespérément de séparer les jeunes filles. Il ne fit qu'aggraver les choses lorsque involontairement Lidwine se trompa de cible et lui colla un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il attrapa Lidwine par le poignet droit et lui tira le bras exagérément fort. Elle tomba au sol et Natsumi en profita pour taper du pied dans un tas de sable en face de la jeune pilote. Lidwine se ramassa la poussière dans les yeux en tenant vainement de se relever.

Excédé par le comportement de ses coéquipière Mike fit subir le même traitement à Nastumi qui essaya encore de frapper Lidwine qui frottait vivement ses yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ?

-On nous libérait, on nous laissait repartir et elle non ! Il a fallu qu'elle gâche tout en emmerdant son oncle comme une gamine.

-Elle y est pour rien !

-Ce taré n'a pas de pitié ! Il n'en a jamais eu. Son seul but est de me faire souffrir. Comme si c'était ma faute si vous êtes avec moi.

-Ouai c'est ça !

Elle se releva brusquement et courut jusqu'au fond de la cour d'arme. Dans la pénombre, elle voyait de vieux vaisseaux. Sans doutes cassés ou inachevés. Elle s'en fichait, elle saurait créer un vaisseau neuf pour partir loin de ce désert. Sans Mike, sans Lidwine, elle seule. Peut importe d'être déserteur, peut importe sa carrière, rien ne lui importait vraiment. Même en sa fuite, elle n'y croyait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle n'avait nul endroit où se réfugier, ni de réelle famille où se loger. En accomplissant ce geste, il n'y aurait qu'elle.

Mike aida Lidwine à se remettre debout et l'amena contre un mur de l'enceinte. Elle protesta contre lui mais fut tout de même heureuse qu'il ne la laisse pas plantée sur place, a moitié aveuglée.

Le jeune homme hésita à aller trouver son amie mais il jugea qu'elle avait tort et finirait par le comprendre. Il trouvait la réaction de Natsumi démesurée par rapport à celle de Lidwine a qui on avait annoncé la probable mort de son père. Il n'entendait pas son capitaine se plaindre de ses yeux qui la brûlaient. Il était étonné qu'aucun signe ne montre sa douleur.

Lidwine n'avait plus grands choses comme sentiments. La haine envers son oncle, la colère contre Natsumi, la peine pour son père et le dégoût d'elle-même. Et la même curiosité sur Eva Wei qui la torturait constamment.

Elle sentit l'air du déplacement de Mike. Il faisait des allers retours dans le couloir. Lidwine, épuisée, de nouveau anéantie par la situation s'endormit, repliée sur elle-même dans le couloir sombre.

-Tu joues à quoi ?

-J'en ai ma claque de cette gamine !

-Quand on te voit on se demande qui est réellement la plus gamine des deux. Elle y peut rien, j'aurais voulu te voir avec quelques années de moins. Tu pourrais réagir autrement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait à son oncle ? Si ce n'est lui dire la vérité, ce qu'elle pensait. Pour une qui n'a jamais su gardé sa langue en poche, je crois que t'es mal placée pour la critiquer.

-T'as oublié qu'elle nous a carrément oublié en Nourasie.

-Je la comprends ! Elle prenait ses distances. Si toi il faut que tu sois entourée c'est peut-être pas pareil pour elle. Fiche-lui la paix.

-T'inquiète pas ! D'ici une semaine je me serais cassée d'ici. Tu pourras restée avec Miss Wei en tête à tête.

-T'entend quoi par là ?

-Oublie Mike… Oublie !

-Si t'étais pas une fille je t'assure que tu te serais déjà ramassé mon poing dans ton joli minois !

-T'en as que pour ELLE ! Ton seul sujet de conversation c'est Lidwine. Je t'assure que passer des journées entières à entendre un mec a vanter les mérites d'une autre fille en plus d'être vexant, c'est réellement brisant !

-Et en plus de ça tu es jalouse.

-Oublie, je t'ai dis.

-C'est toi qui l'a ramené. Quand tu seras disposé à causer, vient me trouver.

-Crève Westsen !

Lidwine, alertée par le bruit, s'était adossée à une colonne de la cour d'armes. Au moment ou Natsumi avait quitté Mike, elle n'avait eu qu'une seule idée : Réduire son coéquipier en cendres. Elle lui était vite passée. Elle avait faim et ne savait pas où trouver de nourriture dans ce désert. Il fallait fouiller la caserne et faire l'inventaire des munitions, pièce de rechange, vêtement,… D'un autre coté elle se demandait si s'était réellement nécessaire. Les Crogs ne viendrait jamais se paumé ici.

Toujours contre la colonne, elle regarda Mike passer devant elle. Il ne paraissait pas l'avoir vue. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'au fond de la caserne où en général on rangeait les munitions dans des coffres bien solides. Natsumi se planta devant elle.

-Que cherches-tu encore ?

-Hum… De la bouffe, des munitions et un moyen de nous sortir de ce trou !

-C'est bête mais on a les même but !

-Ben justement alors, arrête d'essayer de me refaire le portrait. Consacre cet exercice au Sergent. J'en ai rien à faire de lui !

-T'as entendu ?

-C'est difficile de ne pas écouter le seul tapage du coin. Surtout dans une cour où ça résonne. En fait à ce que tu as dis… je m'y attendais pas. Je le vois mieux avec toi ! Et je crois que c'est ce que tu veux !

-Cesse de croire et aide-moi à trouver à manger.

Aucune des deux jeunes filles n'ajouta quelques choses. Elle avait trouvé un point commun même si chacune d'entre elle savait que cette ambiance n'allait pas durer. Mike s'étonna de les voir dans le couloir, des caisses de vivres dans les bras, parlant comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de disputes.

Durant plus d'une semaine, aucun d'eux ne parlaient vraiment aux autres. Ils communiquaient, ça se limitait à cela. Natsumi passait plus de temps à réparer les vaisseaux qu'à se charger des taches que lui assignait Lidwine. Celle-ci s'en fichait complètement que le travail de Natsumi n'avance pas. Mike avait dressé un plan de la caserne qui s'étendait dans de multiples couloirs souterrains. La seule fois ou une des deux jeunes filles avait osé s'y aventuré elle était revenue en hurlant disant que c'était un véritable tombeaux. Natsumi voyant l'expression terrifiée de Lidwine n'avait pas relevé le sujet et refusé d'y descendre.

Pourtant tous les trois savaient qu'il y avait de grande chance que ces couloirs communiquent avec d'autres pour rejoindre une autre caserne ou un village assez proche.

Pour l'instant l'idée du vaisseau de Natsumi était leur seul plan d'évasion même si celle-ci n'avait pas accepté qu'ils montent dedans. Mike tout comme Lidwine savaient que la jeune femme ne les laisseraient sur place si elle pouvait les emmenés.

-Nouvelle partie ?

-Tu viens de me battre coups sur coups. Je ne me laisse pas embarquer pour une septième fois.

-Tu t'améliores pourtant ! Si je te laisse gagner, t'es d'accord.

-Nan… je suis crevée !

Mike rangea un jeu de cartes et Lidwine se releva pour rejoindre la chambre qu'elle avait réquisitionnée. Elle était éloignée de celles de deux autres soldats. Elle s'était amusée à la redécorer un peu avec de la peinture destinée au vaisseau. Elle avait aussi amenée une table, une chaise, et d'autres objets trouvés dans la base.

Ils s'ennuyaient tous. Même leur dispute ne les occupait plus. Lidwine s'endormit rapidement.

-CAPITAINE !!

Lidwine se réveilla en sursaut bien qu'elle ne réalise pas que c'était elle qu'on appelait. Un second cri perçant l'arracha de ses rêves et elle descendit d'un bon de sa couchette. Elle se précipita dans le couloir menant à la cour d'arme. A peine eut-elle mis un pied hors de sa chambre, qu'elle fut aveuglée par une lumière blanche.

Bien que totalement incapable de voir où elle allait elle rejoignit la cour d'arme. Mike s'élança vers elle en criant. Natsumi les rejoignit.

-D'où ça vient ?

-Bonne question Natsu !

-Ton vaisseau est près ?

-Nan le moteur est tout juste capable de supporter un kilomètre.

-Ok je vous laisse 2 minutes pour me rejoindre à l'aile EST. On emprunte le souterrain.

-C'est du suicide Lidwine.

-Meilleure idée ?

-On reste et on tire sur tout !

-C'est de la lumière, il n'y a rien à toucher.

Un grondement sourd les empêcha de continuer la conversation. Ils partirent chacun dans une direction différente. Lidwine prendre un petit sac déjà préparé dans sa chambre. Avant d'aller à leur lieu de rendez-vous, elle passa par la salle d'arme. Ils avaient eu tous les trois la même idée. Ils emportèrent autant d'armes qu'ils purent portés. Quand ils parvinrent dans le couloir sombre des souterrains, le sol trembla.

La galerie menaçait de s'effondrer. Lidwine, persuadée que quelque chose était tombée sur le sol savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas reculer. Elle se demandait si c'étaient les Crogs ou autre chose. Elle avança, allumant rapidement une lampe torche. Elle détourna le regard voyant que mes squelettes de sa dernière visite n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.


	14. Chapter 14

Elle lança sa torche à Mike et attacha ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne l'empêchent pas de voir encore moins. Ils avancèrent péniblement dans la galeries, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans l'obscurité et l'humidité des sous-sols. Pour Natsumi qui s'efforçait de ne pas regarder sous ses pieds, cette aventure était de la folie. Elle était certaine qu'il fallait se battre au lieu de fuir. Au fond de lui Mike pensait pareil mais il voulait éviter d'autre dispute, surtout dans ce genre de moment critique. Il marchait en-tête, les deux jeunes femmes, armes en main, prêtes à tirer sur n'importe quoi. Il avait un peu peur que Lidwine tire. Si jamais elle visait mal, il rejoindrait facilement les âmes de ceux déjà morts dans cet endroit.

Ils marchèrent longtemps droit devant, sans toujours savoir où le tunnel conduisait. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi au cas de carrefour. Cette situation s'imposa à eux alors que le sol se remettait à trembler.

-Au moins on sait que le sous terrains ne descend pas de trop et qu'on est en dessous de quelques choses. Mais où ?

-La question serait plutôt où allons nous ? Où alors quel chemin on prend ?

-Je suis crevé ! Elle est lourde ta torche ! Et j'ai faim !

Lidwine arracha sa lampe des mains du sergent et s'aventura de quelques mètres dans une des sept galeries se proposant à eux. Une odeur de gaz lui fit tourné la tête. Elle regarda Natsumi chargé le petit pistolet avec lequel elle se promenait depuis tout à l'heure. Une vision d'horreur lui fit comprendre qu'en aucun cas il ne fallait utiliser d'arme à feu.

-RANGES CA !

-Hein ? Mais…

-Une étincelle et tout explose !

-Quoi ?

Natsumi la rejoignit, affirma ses idées et ronchonna en rangeant ses armes dans son sac, elle sortit d'un tour de main habile son habituelle clé anglaise et se mit à jouer avec. Un peu plus rassurée, Lidwine poursuivit son avancée dans le tunnel froid. Des gravillons parsemaient le sol, lui donnant l'impression de s'enfoncer dans celui-ci.

Elle revint rapidement sur ses pas, l'odeur de gaz l'écoeurait. Elle savait que si il y avait une fuite de gaz dans le tunnel, c'est qu'un lieu forcément humain était proche. Mais elle préférait encore attendre, regarder dans les autres galeries afin de voir si un autre chemin n'était pas possible. De plus s'ils empruntaient ce tunnel, ils leur seraient impossibles de se défendre en cas d'attaques. C'était une hypothèse auquel elle ne voulait pas songer.

En revenant au carrefour, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers qui restaient à parler dans le noir. Ils ne semblaient pas fort se préoccuper de Lidwine. Celle-ci songeait qu'ils avaient au moins la chance de se reposer. Elle replongea dans une autre galerie qui débouchait sur un cul de sac. Une autre lui apprit que des êtres vivaient dans l'obscurité. Elle venait de croiser la route d'une nuée de chauve-souris, réveillées par la vive lumière que procurait la torche de la jeune fille. Aussi vite qu'elle pouvait courir, elle était retournée auprès de ses amis et s'était presque instinctivement réfugiée dans les bras de Mike. Natsumi avait sortit son pistolet mais Lidwine avait eu le réflexe d'hurler qu'ils allaient tous crevés.

Après cet incident qui adopta un air assez comique quand les bestioles furent parties, elle repartit dans une autre galerie.

Elle était boueuse. Lidwine songea que de la tuyauterie avait sans doute été placée pour alimenter la caserne. Elle ne voyait cependant pas les tuyaux. Elle marcha sur une distance de près d'un kilomètre avant d'être attirée par une pièce de métal. Elle s'agenouilla et ramassa une petite médaille. Elle devait mesurer un centimètre et demi de diamètre. Elle était marquée d'un signe qu'elle connaissait. Le Y marqué de deux traits, le symbole de son équipe. Elle se rappelait clairement l'avoir peint sur son vaisseau. Et dire qu'elle s'était engagée en tant que pilote dans l'armée. Et au lieu de voler elle s'enterrait. Joli comble pour une fille de la famille Wei. Elle sentait un air plus sain. Elle avait décidé qu'ils emprunteraient ce chemin. Il fallait bien choisir à un moment ou un autre. Et tant qu'elle n'avait pas encore différente possibilité, elle préférait rester sur son unique choix pour ne pas le regretter par après.

Elle rangea la médaille dans sa poche et resserra sa queue de cheval avant de se remettre en route. Elle refusait de l'admettre mais elle commençait à se fatiguer et marcher dans une boue collante qui la gênait à chaque pas n'était pas avantageux.

Il lui fallu près d'une heure pour revenir au carrefour. Elle braqua sa torche sur les pierres où elle avait quitté ses amis. Elle fut surprise de ne pas les voir. En se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire, elle s'avança vers les roches. Pas la moindre trace des tireurs.

Elle trouvait la blague de mauvais goût. Elle pensait qu'ils n'étaient pas suffisamment idiots pour explorer les galeries sans la moindre source de lumière.

-Natsumi ? Mike ?

Seul son écho lui parvint. Pas un bruit, pas un murmure, même pas le souffle d'une brise ne résonna dans le carrefour. Elle les appela une seconde fois, en criant. Jamais elle n'eut de réponse. Elle était seule dans les sombres souterrains. Complètement paniquée elle entrait dans n'importe quel tunnel pour hurler après ses amis, elle courait, se trébuchait contre des pierres et s'étalait quelques fois contre la paroi froide et humide. Mais toujours aucun signe de présence humaine.

Elle retourna s'asseoir à l'endroit où devait se trouver ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner vers la caserne, elle ne pouvait pas continuer son avancée dans le tunnel. Elle était totalement bloquée sur place, à attendre que quelque chose se produise.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, entourant ses genoux de ses bras et pleura. Ses amis, sa seule compagnie l'avaient abandonné. Elle se reprocha de nouveau de ne pas avoir écouté son père et de s'être engagée comme pilote.

-Miss Wei ?

Elle releva les yeux à ce nom, un jeune soldat, habillé d'un uniforme qui n'était plus utilisé depuis des décennies, lui tendait une main comme pour la rassurer.

Ce visage lui était familier, elle était certaine de l'avoir vu quelque part, et pourquoi l'appelait-il « Miss Wei » alors qu'elle était connue sous le nom de « Wilde ».

-Vos amis sont à l'air libre.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Un ami !

-Qui n'a pas de nom.

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Suivez-moi.

-J'ai pour habitude de ne pas suivre les inconnus.

-Je n'ai rien d'un inconnu puisque je suis un ami.

Sur cet étrange discours, elle saisit la main de l'homme qui l'aida à se relevé. Sans plus prononcer un mot, elle le suivit, il ouvrit une brèche dans un mur, simplement en passant sa main sur une pierre. Un passage secret était juste en face de leur nez depuis tant d'heure et eux, ils n'avaient pensé qu'aux autres tunnels. Le scénario était pourtant bien classique.

Mais ses seules questions tournaient autours de ce soldat : qui était-il ? que faisait-il ici ? comment connaît-il mon nom ? pourquoi un uniforme qui n'est plus utilisé ? comment connaît-il ce passage ?

Elle savait que le suivre aveuglément était plus que risqué mais quitte à attendre éternellement, il valait mieux peut-être aller avec ce di ami. Elle entra dans le passage et remarqua immédiatement que l'air lourd, humide et nauséabond des autres tunnels ressemblait à un mauvais souvenir. Ils marchèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Le soldat ne cessait de jeter des regards discrets sur Lidwine qui tentait de les éviter en marchant en retrait. Elle n'aimait pas ça…

-On arrive !

Elle leva les yeux vers le fond du tunnel et il disait vrai, un fin rayon de lumière apparaissait enfin. L'étranger avait raison. Mais c'était peut-être autre chose que la surface de la terre. Elle s'en fichait un peu sur le coup, c'était de la lumière du soleil, plus le halo a peine visible d'une lampe torche.

Surexcitée en sachant qu'elle allait peut-être revoir ses coéquipiers, elle se mit à courir. L'ennui pour elle c'est que la sortie n'était pas aussi proche qu'elle l'imaginait. Elle se fatigua vite mais refusait de s'arrêter. Cela prouverait à l'inconnu qu'elle n'était même pas capable de courir sur une distance lamentable. Elle ne voulait pas être considérée comme une faible. Elle continua de courir mais ralentissant son rythme peu à peu. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y aurait jamais de sortie, elle crut même un instant faire du sur place.

Exténuée, elle finit par s'arrêter. L'inconnu la rattrapa très vite avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Tu sais la sortie n'est qu'a quelques mètres.

-Le mot kilomètre serait plus exact je pense.

Le jeune homme poussa une pierre à coté de Lidwine. Celle-ci sursauta comprenant que la véritable sortie était à coté d'elle. En regardant de plus près, le signe du Y barré était de nouveau présent. Elle pinça les lèvres et franchit le portail.

-LID'

Mike l'attrapa dans ses bras et la lâcha rapidement en voyant Natsumi. Celle-ci se contenta de sourire en voyant son capitaine. Il était dans une pièce remplie de vaisseau. Et de vieux vaisseaux, en fait. Les plus récents avaient aux mieux septante ans.

-Lidwine, c'est lui…

-Lui ?

La lumière éblouissante qui avait enveloppé la caserne reprit ses droits. Lidwine su rapidement qu'ils avaient tous encore un rôle dans l'histoire de cette guerre.


	15. Chapter 15

Lidwine ferma précipitamment les yeux, elle avait tout juste eu le temps de voir le jeune homme se faire illuminer de cette lumière blanche si éblouissante. Sa seule explication sur ce qui se produisait lui paraissait impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être… Pourtant Natsumi et Mike lui avaient dit que c'était « lui ». Cet homme ne pouvait pas être l'Avatar. Jordan Wilde, ami d'Eva Wei devenu Avatar à la place de cette dernière.

-Lidwine Wei

Elle ne se risqua pas à le regarder.

-Capitaine Wilde… J'ai été fort honoré de savoir que tu avais pris ce nom, mon nom.

Elle releva la tête et regarda fixement l'Avatar. La lumière avait disparu et il avait reprit son corps d'origine.

-Etrange destin que de te croisé sur ma route. Tu es exactement la même sauf tes yeux et tes cheveux. Mais le caractère je n'en parle pas, une vraie tête de mule. Mais prête à tout pour la vie de ceux qu'elle aime. C'est pour cela que je dois faire appel à toi.

-Faire appel à moi ?

-Pour une course. Un champion de la Terre contre celui des Crogs. Celui qui la gagne fait gagner la paix à son pays et l'esclavage à l'autre.

-Et moi je serai la championne face aux Crogs ?

-Oui.

-Je ne gagnerai jamais et je refuse d'avoir le poids du bonheur ou malheur de la Terre sur mes épaules. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.

-Molly, elle, a gagné.

-Mais je ne suis pas Molly !

-Tu sais, je me rappelle d'elle. Elle est pour ainsi dire, le seul véritable souvenir que j'ai de la terre. Je me rappelle que lorsqu'on lui a annoncé que la chose pour laquelle elle voulait gagné ne lui serai jamais donnée, le fait de pouvoir retrouvé sa mère, elle a voulu tout abandonné. C'était compréhensible. Mais elle a comprit que son rêve était bien peu face à ce que risquait la Terre, tous ses habitants, elle s'est battue pour ceux-ci. Elle a concouru contre les Crogs qui rêvaient déjà du titre d'Avatar. Elle était prête à sacrifier 10 000 ans pour la simple paix de la Terre. Et toi, tu refuserais de participer à une simple course. Tu es peut-être différente d'elle.

Elle n'avait rien à ajouter. L'Avatar en personne qui venait la supplier de sauver le monde dans lequel il avait autrefois vécu, qui lui parlait d'Eva et qui la comparait à elle.

-Une autre nation participe, pour se libérer des Crogs. Vous les connaissez, il s'agit des Nourasiens. Et ils ont choisi leur prince en tant que champion. Il est le dernier membre de la famille royale, s'il venait à mourir, la Nourasie disparaîtrait. Et lui, prend au moins ce risque.

Un instant elle voulu répliqué qu'en aucun cas elle ne saurait gagné face à un Crog mais elle le laissa continué. Il n'avait pas tort, elle le savait. En plus, elle pourrait participé à une course, une grande course qui scellerait sa vie et le futur de la Terre, si pas de la galaxie. Ce prix était peut-être trop élevé pour elle qui ne demandait autrefois qu'a entré dans l'équipe de pilote de son père.

-Si je te demande cela à toi, c'est parce que je sais que de cette planète, tu es l'unique personne qui puisse participer avec un espoir de retour à cette course. Et surtout, tu es l'unique personne a qui je donnerai toute ma confiance.

Mike et Natsumi écoutaient la conversation tout en faisant semblant d'admirer les vieux vaisseaux. Ils savaient que si Lidwine acceptait, ils devraient immédiatement l'accompagner. C'était plus une question d'honneur que de devoir. Ils ne laisseraient pas leur capitaine, leur amie se battre contre les Crogs toute seule. Tous les deux savaient qu'en acceptant la mission d'aller exterminer les Crogs, ils auraient très peu de chance de s'en sortir. Autant poursuivre cette mission même si cette fois l'enjeu serait encore plus lourd mais les risques moins grands.

Ils étaient étonnés que l'Avatar s'adresse à Lidwine si familièrement, il ne s'agissait pourtant pas de Molly Wei, la fille qu'il avait connue. Elles avaient beau se ressembler, elles étaient différentes. Même si au fond elle avait connue une vie semblable. Eva avait grandi sans ses parents mais avec des professeurs, Lidwine avait passée sa vie avec ses parents mais sans jamais les voir pour autant. Elle s'était toute les deux enfuies de chez elle pour prouver à leur proche qu'elles valaient mieux que ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle. La raison principale de Molly était de retrouvé son père mais pour cela, il fallu lui faire comprendre et lui prouvé qu'elle était sa fille. Lidwine rêvait de lui ressembler, gagner autant de course mais son père l'en empêchait.

Il fallait qu'elle accepte, elle le devait pour Molly qui avait fait la même chose, elle le devait pour son père qui aurait été fier d'elle, elle le devait pour sa mère, tuée par l'attaque des Crogs. Si elle refusait de participer à cette course, elle aurait le regret de n'avoir jamais rien fait pour la Terre. Molly avait quinze ans quand on lui avait imposé le choix de se battre et de sacrifier sa vie ou celui d'abandonner la Terre aux Crogs.

-Je ferai votre course à une condition.

-Savoir pourquoi je suis Avatar et non Molly ?

-Oui !

-Durant la dernière course sur Oban, qu'elle gagna, le prince Aikka eut un accident mais elle ne pu le secourir immédiatement. Au moment où elle devait recevoir le titre d'Avatar, elle décida d'aller d'abord retrouver son prince. Canaletto, un concurrent de l'avant dernière course désormais, refusant sa défaite avait du être enfermé par l'ancien Avatar pour éviter la destruction de la galaxie. Il fut libéré et comprenant que les pouvoirs de l'Avatar pouvaient lui revenir il tenta de s'en emparer. Il empêcha Molly d'avoir ce titre et pour que le monde vive en paix je me suis sacrifié. Détruisant ainsi Canaletto et permettant à Molly de réaliser son rêve, retrouver une famille.

-Vous avez fait ça pour elle ?

-Aussi parce que ce serait la plus belle chose que je pouvais faire de ma vie.

-Et vous devrez passer des millénaires à vivre, sans vieillir et en voyant le monde connaissiez peu à peu se transformé, sans jamais pouvoir mourir.

-10 000 ans, oui…

Elle avait peine à croire que ce militaire avait pu sacrifié tant de chose pour son arrière grand-mère. Peut-être permettre à l'Avatar de pouvoir regarder la Terre en paix serait-il une partie du payement de la dette que lui devait Molly. Mais voir sa planète changer au fil des années sans y participer est-ce que cela ne serait pas encore plus attristant ?

-Pourquoi vous a-t-on fait porté disparu ?

-La Terre ne devait rien savoir d'Oban. Il fallait simplement que la trêve entre les terriens et les crogs se termine et ce fut chose faite au moment même où je reçus mes pouvoirs. C'était la seule chose importante.

-Vous n'aviez personne qui vous attendait ?

-Mes parents…

Lidwine sentit les larmes lui montées aux yeux. Comment alors que tant de choses lui étaient promise il a accepté de tout perdre pour une fille qu'il n'aurait jamais de revoir ?

-Je pense que Don Wei, malgré l'interdiction du président, les a informé de la situation.

-Vous aimiez Molly ?

-Plus que cet Aikka en tous cas.

Un Avatar jaloux en plus de cela. Lidwine sourit et se tourna vers Natsumi et Mike qui avait même cessé de sembler intéressé par les vaisseaux.

-Est-ce que vous venez avec moi ?

-Ouai Captain !

-Je vais tout de même pas te laisser seule avec Westsen ! Une pauvre petite fille comme toi avec ce mec, ça donnerait rien de bon !

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Jordan Wilde et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je participe à cette course.

-Digne de Molly !

-Juste un truc ! Pourquoi une course ?

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi une course déciderai-t-elle de l'avenir de cette galaxie ?

-Bah… Fallait bien que je trouve une idée. Et en général ce genre de compétions ça motive. De plus, ainsi j'avais l'occasion de te rencontrer.

Sans vraiment savoir si c'était un compliment, elle suivit le jeune homme qui partait en direction des vaisseaux. Il passa en revue chacun d'eux et finit par s'approcher d'une des parois métalliques de la pièce. Il l'a fit coulisser, donnant accès sur un autre hangar.

Ce n'était plus du tout des vieux vaisseaux mais des modèles tout juste mis en vente voir des prototypes. Jordan lui indiqua un Star-Racer. Lidwine reconnut très vite un Arrow. Elle ri, s'imaginant aux commandes de ce Star-Racer. Il était dans les tons gris métallique, donnant l'illusion de refléter une couleur bleutée. Il y avait deux tourelles de tirs, un poste de pilotage. Il semblait être équipé de booster drive. Elle n'avait jamais vu cela de sa vie. Il était léger, elle remarqua cela sans même l'essayer. Il était nettement plus petit que son vaisseau militaire. En tournant autour, elle remarquait que le symbole du Y était plaqué sur chaque tourelle.

Emerveillée et souriante, elle jeta un vif regard à l'Avatar. C'était sa façon à elle de voir qu'elle ne rêvait pas, que ce vaisseau, était le sien.

-Winli !

Seconde surprise, elle se retourna rapidement et vit Thomas Wei, accourir vers elle.

-PAPA !!

-Tu es en vie… Merci !

Lidwine pleurait, elle était désolée de tous les soucis qu'elle avait causés à son père. Elle était tellement heureuse de voir qu'il était en vie, lui aussi. Il la serra contre lui.

Jordan, regardait tristement le sol. Cela lui rappelait la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Molly. Elle se précipitait vers la lumière qui la conduirait dans le vaisseau de l'Avatar pour ne jamais revenir sur Oban, pour ne jamais revoir son partenaire. Don l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la protéger, pour la retrouver et ne jamais la quitter.

Il avait menée Lidwine à cet endroit pour qu'elle puisse revoir son père, pour lui donner une véritable raison de vouloir sauver cette Terre où lui n'avait plus aucun droit d'y vivre. Il pensait que si Lidwine savait que son père l'attendait ici, sur Terre, elle ferrait tout pour la protéger, jusqu'à donner sa vie.

Voir ainsi, deux membres de la famille Wei, qui n'auraient jamais existé si Molly était devenue l'Avatar, lui faisait comprendre ce qu'il avait manqué en se dévouant. En voulant accomplir quelque chose d'important de sa vie, il n'avait fait que mettre fin à celle-ci.

Il lui arrivait de regretter mais jamais il ne voulait revenir sur ses actes.


	16. Chapter 16

-Mais comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

-Et toi ?

-Ton arrière grand-père Koji et son ami, Stan entreposaient leurs vaisseaux ici.

Jordan s'invita dans la conversation ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Koji a eu un gosse ? C'est pas possible… Et Stan ?

-Koji était mon grand-père et Stan mon parrain. Il a dit qu'il préférait ses vaisseaux aux femmes.

-Koji était marié ?

-Oui, a une mécano de Don.

-Ah comme le mari de Molly.

-Oui mais Patrick, lui était pilote et grand ami d'un certain Rick.

-Donc Koji a eu un fils… J'en reviens pas !

-Oui, il s'appelait Miguel, c'était mon père.

Lidwine, bien qu'il s'agissait de sa famille était complètement larguée dans tous ces noms. Elle n'avait même jamais fait le rapprochement entre le Koji qui était le grand-père de son propre père et le Koji, mécano de Molly lors de la course d'Oban. Mike et Natsumi n'en menaient pas large non plus, ils regardaient avec envie l'Arrow.

-C'est toi qui a construit cet Arrow ?

-Oui, avec toutes les pièces que l'on puisse trouvées ici. Ou plutôt dans le hangar d'à coté. Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu comment vous êtes arrivés ici.

Après un court instant de réflexion, il regarda Jordan.

-Comment les connaissiez-vous ? Vous avez à peine vingt ans.

L'Avatar remarqua sa gaffe tout juste croyable.

-Je sais que je ne fais pas mon age… En fait cette année je fête mes 101 ans !

Thomas le regarda d'un air ébahi. Il ne comprenait rien. Il n'avait aucune connaissance de l'Avatar ni d'Oban. Il connaissait simplement le nom de Jordan Wilde.

-Papa ! Je t'expliquerai tout ça un jour.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Votre fille retourne sauver le monde !

-Winli… Il entend quoi par là ?

-Je savais que vous diriez ça ! Vous me faites penser à Don…

-Don ? Le fondateur de mon écurie ?

-Oui c'est à peu près ça ! Je savais que vous vous étiez réfugié dans cet endroit. Il a simplement fallu que je me débrouille pour que votre fille arrive ici aussi. Au départ, je pensais même lui faire prendre un de ces vieux vaisseaux mais puisque vous venez de fabriquer un nouvel Arrow, je crois que vous serez d'accord qu'elle en soit le nouveau propriétaire.

-Je… Mais oui…

-Parfait alors on embarque tout !

L'Avatar regarda Mike et Natsumi avec des yeux un rien moqueurs.

-Tireurs vous dites ? Ben ca promet ! Je crois que vous seriez mieux en rang de mécanos. Mais on fera avec !

Mike sembla totalement déconcerté par cette remarque. Il se demandait comment cet Avatar pouvait bien connaitre au subtil bruit d'un canon. Il n'ajouta pas un mot de peur de voir la colère de l'Avatar se déchainer sur lui.

-Et vous allez où ?

-Participer à une course, lança Lidwine avant que Jordan ne dise quelque chose.

-Aucune course n'est organisée en ces temps de guerre.

-C'est une course spéciale, votre fille ne risque pratiquement rien. Personne ne voudra la tuée où la capturée. Elle aura juste à piloter et gagner la course.

Thomas Wei n'était pas du tout d'accord mais si ce type disait vrai et qu'il avait 101 ans, il y avait de grandes chances que ca ne relève pas de son autorité parentale. Il trouvait Jordan totalement irréfléchi et avait peur de l'endroit où il amenait sa fille. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Cet homme connaissait ce lieu, il connaissait Koji, Stan, Molly, Don, il connaissait Lidwine et ses amis et il avait une tenue de militaire.

Soit il laissait Lidwine partir avec son vaisseau soit il la laissait s'enfuir de nouveau avec son vaisseau. Il n'avait pas forcement le choix non plus.

Jordan demanda de lui fournir les plans de chaque pièce, chaque moteur,… Il lui fallait ensuite du carburant et les trois militaires durent s'amuser à vider le réservoir des vaisseaux de l'ancien hangar. Accidentellement, Natsumi déversa un bidon sur les pieds de Mike. Lidwine du de nouveau leur donner des ordres pour qu'ils se calment. Ils utilisaient leur réserve de carburant comme projectiles.

Le père de la jeune fille fut étonné de la fermeté avec laquelle elle s'adressait aux tireurs. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait été nommée capitaine. Elle réalisait qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille sage et innocente qu'il avait connue. Sa vision du monde avait changée, elle s'était forgée un nouveau caractère, une nouvelle vie. Il fallait qu'il s'y plie.

Il fournit donc à Jordan Wilde tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Pièce de rechange, plans, livres, ses notes,… Ils entreposaient tout ce matériel dans un vieux vaisseau dont les écrans de commandes fonctionnaient encore et avec une technologie suffisamment adéquate pour faire tourner correctement l'équipe.

En deux heures, ils avaient récupéré suffisamment de pièces détachées et de carburants pour tenir un long moment. Lidwine avait étrenné son vaisseau, le conduisant auprès de celui qui les amènerait au lieu où se déroulait la course. Elle était ressortie de l'Arrow en riant aux éclats tellement elle trouvait le résultat exceptionnel. Son père était heureux de la voir sourire ainsi. Mais il savait qu'il allait la perdre pour une seconde fois.

Après un long moment d'au revoir, Lidwine s'enferma avec Natsumi et Mike dans le vieux vaisseau de guerre.

-Et on sort d'ici comment ? demanda Mike. Nous sommes sous terre et ce vaisseau être trop grand pour passer dans le tunnel étroit qu'ils avaient emprunté un peu plus tôt.

Après un bref moment sans réponse, Mike et Natsumi se tournèrent vers Lidwine.

-Ca sert à rien de me fixer… J'en sais pas plus que vous !

-Alors descend va trouver « Monsieur je dirige l'Univers » et lui demander ce qu'il a prévu.

-C'est moi ou tu es jaloux Mike ? ironisa Natsumi.

Lidwine ne su jamais si Mike allait répliquer ou non, un bourdonnement s'intensifia et les lumières du vaisseau s'éteignirent. Ils savaient tous les trois qu'ils n'étaient plus sur le sol terrien.

La vive lumière blanche qui se diffusait dans la pièce en même temps que l'arrivée de l'Avatar annonça sa présence. Lidwine fut soudain fatiguée et s'endormit dans les quelques secondes. Ses coéquipiers firent pareil.

Les lumières se rallumèrent à leur réveil mais ils n'étaient plus sur Terre, l'Avatar n'était pas là et il était dans une sorte d'immense pièce qui se déplaçait aussi vite que la lumière.

Natsumi fut la première à se réveillée. Elle se dégagea de Mike qui dormait sur épaule d'un violent coup de bras. Lidwine, elle, était près de l'Arrow comme si elle voulait le surveiller, le protéger.

La jeune militaire sortit de sa tenue sa plus fidèle amie : sa clé anglaise et la fit tournée entre ses doigts de geste habituels mais habiles. Elle songeait aux courses à venir, leurs futurs concurrents, les crogs, les nourasiens, peut-être même que d'autres peuples y participaient aussi. Il ne serait pas impossible que cette paix attire d'autres extra-terrestres.

Elle s'assit à coté de Lidwine qui ne lâchait pas depuis qu'ils étaient partis de la caserne un sac. Elle se rappelait de ce sac en provenance de Nourasie. La pilote y avait fourré un tas de documents. Encore maintenant la jeune fille dormait, tenant étroitement ce sac de cuir.

Natsumi, curieuse, s'en approcha et tenta de déplacer le bras de son amie. Agacée, Lidwine se retourna, serrant davantage contre elle les précieux papiers de Nourasie.

Natsumi n'essaya plus de lui piquer. Elle s'étonna même de ce qu'elle venait de faire, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de fouiller dans les affaires des autres. Surtout quand il s'agissait de ses amis et d'ici son supérieur direct.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lidwine se réveilla en baillant. Elle considéra l'endroit comme bizarre et se demanda comment, alors qu'ils dormaient, se retrouvaient hors du vaisseau. Et elle, à coté de l'Arrow de son père, son Arrow.

Elle pensa que c'était peut-être l'Avatar et s'étonna de l'absence de ce dernier.

Elle rentra précipitamment dans le vaisseau de guerre et brancha quelques prises pour mettre tout en route. Il n'y avait pas de radio. Même si cet outil ne lui était pas nécessaire dans son cas elle le regrettait tout de même car elle lui indiquait l'heure.

-Ca va ?

-T'es réveillée ?

-Apparemment !

-Et l'autre ?

-Une vrai paillasse. Tu fais quoi là ? On est pas arrivé !

-Justement j'essaye de voir où on est et vers où on va ?

Natsumi et Lidwine se lancèrent dans une série de calculs interminables et se rendirent vite compte qu'elles n'iraient pas bien loin. Elles ne semblaient pas douées en math. Elles réveillèrent Mike qui était tout juste capable de résoudre une équation. Lidwine, même plus jeune en savait plus sur les maths que lui.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de s'acharner longtemps, une violente secousses les prévint qu'ils étaient arrivés.


End file.
